


Kinktober 2020

by Sinsinead



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Aged up characters, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Breathplay, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Choking, Creampie, Cuckolding, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Edging, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Kinktober2020, Knifeplay, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Multi, One Shot, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Pegging, Pet Play, Phone Sex, Possessive Sex, Public Sex, Rope Bondage, Shower Sex, Sleepy Sex, Smut, Spanking, Spit Kink, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Temperature Play, Toys, Ugh so many tags I’m sorry, Voyeurism, Wax Play, gagging, ill put any warnings in the individual notes, lap dance, mostly - Freeform, no beta we die like men, role play, rope play, spitting, straight up debauchery, tanaka gets pegged by our goddess kiyoko amen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 38,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinsinead/pseuds/Sinsinead
Summary: •Series of kinktober oneshots•The character and prompt will be in the chapter title, most are fem reader insert.See y’all in church!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Azumane Asahi/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Semi Eita/Reader, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Tendou Satori/Reader, Terushima Yuuji/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader, Ukai Keishin/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader, kuroo tetsurou/Bokuto Koutarou/akaashi keiji/reader
Comments: 51
Kudos: 2021





	1. Masturbation - Hinata

**Author's Note:**

> Ima start off with some chill solo hinata~  
> Imagining that he’s a senior in this so he’s 18.  
> Also hi it’s been a minute, if anyone here follows my other fics I’m sorry but I’ll be updating them soon with a bit more of an explanation in those notes.

Hinata stood astonished in the empty club room and watched the door swing shut where Kageyama had just exited. When the setter’s footsteps had faded from earshot he let out a shaky breath, he secretly loved pissing him off but this time it had taken a strange direction. Hinata couldn’t get how close he had gotten out of his head, how his deep blue eyes had trailed down to the shorter boy’s lips before his breath hitched mid-sentence. The yelling stopped and his face turned beet red and suddenly he was on his way out the door. The ginger knew he hadn’t imagined it. If he would’ve leaned forward only a few more centimetres their lips would’ve touched. He wondered if Kageyama’s lips were soft or chapped, he had a habit of chewing them when he was concentrating.

Hinata scrunched his face up in frustration, was he just fantasizing about Kageyama? Maybe Kageyama was fantasizing about him... He perked up a bit at this thought. What was going through his teammate’s mind that made him blush so furiously? Was he thinking about what Hinata’s lips felt like too? Was he debating closing the gap between them and reaching out to touch him? The thought of the setter’s nimble fingers on his skin brought a shiver down his spine.

The redhead leaned back and tried to picture his hands caressing him, pushing him against the wall. Kageyama definitely would do something forceful like that. He shook his head, why was this turning him on so much? He felt the lightheadedness of having so much blood rush downward. He pictured Kageyama going home and touching himself to the same thoughts.

Hinata groaned at how hard he had become. Everyone had gone home, it was only him and Kageyama who stayed late to practice. He cautiously released his erection from his shorts and gave himself a couple strokes. The thought of the raven haired man possibly coming back in and catching him just aroused him even more.

”Ah, what am I doing?” He asked himself out loud. He licked his palm and started to pump back and forth steadily, mind swirling with images of Kageyama. His breathing was ragged and there was no going back now. If he walked in on him like this there would be no excuse he could make. He imagined Kageyama opening the door, his handsome face stained crimson just like when he left, and crossing the room swiftly to grab him by the collar like he did so often in anger. But this time he would pin him to the wall, his chest muscular and so incredibly warm against his body. The thought made him buck into his hand with a gasp.

”Kageyama!” He hissed, closing his eyes to focus on his fantasy. He traced his thumb over the tip and imagined it was the setter’s tongue. He wondered if he could take all of him in his mouth, he probably could; Kageyama was good at everything he did. He sped up and rolled his head back, he was getting close. His skin felt so hot and his gasps and moans filled the small room, he seemed so loud with no other sound.

Hinata grabbed the bottom on his shirt and pulled it up, shoving it into his mouth in an attempt to muffle his lewd noises. His orgasm hit him in a desperate wave that left him shaking. He came into his palm with a choked cry.

The middle blocker stood there panting, his cheeks pink and face burning. He was definitely going to have to think of more ways to piss off Kageyama tomorrow.


	2. Spanking - Ushijima x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Characters are obviously aged up here*

After two years in a relationship with Ushijima you were more then familiar with his “rules”. He was quite strict and, like most professional athletes, extremely disciplined. You were usually well behaved however you had had one too many drinks at Ōhira’s engagement party and definitely broke a couple rules. Tipsy you was a bit of a brat, but it was just so fun to tease him.

Ushijima held the door for you, ever the gentleman despite his clear annoyance, and you immediately kicked your heels off in the entryway of your shared apartment. His eyes flicked toward them but he didn’t say anything. If you didn’t know him so well you would have no idea anything was amiss. He loosened his tie and sighed quietly.

You couldn’t help yourself. “Something wrong, Toshi?” You asked, voice pure honey.

His mouth was a thin line as he reached out and traced a thumb gingerly from the corner of your mouth across your cheek. An act that contrasted what was to come. He simply turned and made his way to the living room. A chill ran through you, had you pushed him too far?

You followed your boyfriend and found him sitting calmly on the couch, suit jacket and tie fully removed now. You swallowed and came around to sit on the floor on your knees facing him. His intense olive eyes gazed down at you judgingly. His tongue darted out to wet his lips before he spoke and you had to resist squeezing your thighs together at the sight.

”You remember our safe word, correct?”

”Yes.” Your mouth felt suddenly dry.

”Good, take your clothes off.”

”T-Toshi—“ You sputtered.

He tilted his head at you and you realized your mistake. “Sir.” You had your fun earlier tonight but now was the time for obedience. You reached behind you and unzipped your dress, standing and letting it drop to the floor at your feet. You picked it up and draped it over the back of a chair and looked at him for permission before removing your bra too, leaving only your black thong.

He held the tie taught and you turned around so he could bind your wrists. Once he was finished he patted his knee and you felt a rush of heat flow through your entire body. He looked so attractive, with his dress shirt partially unbuttoned and his sleeves rolled up enough to see his toned forearms. His handsome features were stoic as ever and you wondered how you ended up with this god in human form. You took your place bent over his lap and tried your best not to squirm at how exposed you were.

He massaged one of your cheeks and your inhaled in anticipation. “Why do you intentionally do these things?” He asked. “I think you enjoy being punished too much.”

You couldn’t deny that, especially when he gave your butt a demanding pinch. “I do, sir!” You squeaked.

He hummed in acknowledgment and brought his hand up. “I’ll have to make it less enjoyable. Remember to count. Twenty.” You barely had time to be shocked at the number before his broad hand came down with a resounding SMACK.

You yelped and tears started to form in your eyes. “One.” You breathed. He rubbed the spot he hit, easing the pain a bit.

SMACK. “Two.”

SMACK. “Three!”

On the fourth tears started to fall, you knew your mascara was a mess and arousal pooled and soaked your underwear.

SMACK. “Ten...”

SMACK. “E-eleven...”

Ushijima tenderly stroked your thighs. He realized you were digging your fingernails into your palms so he tucked the ends of the tie into your clenched fists so you had something to grip. At this point you were rubbing your thighs together, shamelessly trying to get some friction. The spiker noticed and torturously dragged a thick finger down the length of your clothed slit. You whimpered, the pain mixing seamlessly with the pleasure.

SMACK. You cried you, almost forgetting the number. “Twelve.” Your voice was barely above a whisper.

He saw your struggle and leaned down to place a loving kiss to your temple. “I would never give you more then you can handle.” He assured. You knew he was right, he knew you better than anyone. Still, he hit harder then any person you had ever been with, his natural strength was incredible. You loved to stretch each other’s limits, mould each other into the best versions of yourselves. It blew your mind that he got so jealous tonight over you flirting with Semi, obviously this volleyball idiot was the only man for you.

You inhaled deeply and nodded, Ushijima brought his hand down once more.

At this point your ass was bright red, little purple dots speckled a few spots where there were broken blood vessels. You were completely soaked, sniffling and squirming, you clenched around nothing.

”Please! P-please touch me, sir!” You begged, it didn’t even bother you, you just needed something—anything. He groped your ass and spread you slightly, you could feel how turned on he was too. He moved the drenched piece of fabric aside and swiped a finger along your folds, coating it in your slick. The moan you let out was embarrassingly loud but you didn’t care. Your body was tingling head to toe, aching and sensitive. You knew you wouldn’t be able to sit for a week but the only thing that mattered to you right now was having this man’s cock deep inside you.

”We’re almost done.” He said and removed his hand.

SMACK. “Eighteen!”

SMACK. “Nineteen!”

SMACK. “Twenty!” You cried out, a new wave of tears spilled over. Ushijima moved his hand from your behind, along your spine, and back down. The action was so soothing, the tension started to melt away. You felt the desperate urge to touch him back. He teased a finger around your entrance before moving to rub small circles on your clit, earning a whine.

”You did so well, I hope you learned your lesson.” You nodded frantically, any brattiness long gone. He plunged his middle and ring fingers deep into your heat and you arched your back, loving the feeling of finally being filled. You relaxed into the stretch and he languidly began to pump in and out of you. He added a third finger and your cunt gladly accepted. Every time you twitched it emphasized the stringing pain on your ass. Your walls clenched around his thick digits as your orgasm neared. You knew he wouldn’t let you have it yet though. Three fingers were preparation, if he was planning to fuck you he’d make you wait for it. You knew his tendencies well but this didn’t stop you from begging for release, a string of “pleases” and curses tumbling from your lips.

The olive haired man just looked down at you with an infuriatingly composed expression, if you didn’t feel his erection against your stomach you would’ve thought this was about as exciting as algebra for him. He pulled his fingers out of you and you gasped at the loss. He picked you up with ease and placed you so you were straddling him. At an agonizingly slow pace he took off his belt and unzipped his pants. You noticed that he didn’t untie your wrists, he wasn’t going to let you have any control tonight.

He pulled out his cock and you bit your lip in anticipation. Your wetness was starting to stain his pants as he stroked his impressive length. He positioned himself under you then moved to guide your hips down onto him. The tip pressed into you and you let out a long moan, nothing filled you as well as the spiker. He pulled you down further and you leaned forward to rest your head on his shoulder, the strain in your own shoulders starting to set in from having your arms pulled back for so long. His calloused hands rubbed up and down your thighs, encouraging you to relax. Once you do he lowers you down, completely sheathing himself in you.

He grits his teeth and tilts his head against yours to kiss your messy hair. You shudder at the incredible fullness and turn to meet his lips. The kiss was hungry but adoring and you arch to press your tits against him. He raises you up and slams you back down on his cock.

”Ah! Wakatoshi!” You call out, he felt so deep inside your guts, you could never get tired of this feeling. He picked you up again and repeated the action over and over, using you as a human fuck toy. Your mouth hung open, brain complete mush. He leaned you into his hard chest and wrapped an arm around the back of your waist. Shifting his weight, he began to thrust up into you rapidly. Sounds of your slick cunt being pounded filled the room along with your moans. He hit your g-spot suddenly and your orgasm tore through you, catching you off guard. You sobbed his name into his warm neck and clenched down hard on his girth. He grunted deeply and continued relentlessly railing into you, his movements became choppy as his own release grew closer. After a few more thrusts his grip on you tightened and he held you down on his length. You felt his warm cum pour deep into you.

He kept holding you steadily for a few minutes while you just enjoyed the feeling of him inside of you. You brushed his sweat soaked bangs back off his forehead and planted a kiss in their place.

”I’m sorry I made you jealous, I might have done it on purpose.” You admitted meekly.

He gave a little smile that made your heart weak. “I know, I also know that you’re mine.” He gave your butt a light swat, not hard enough to hurt but just enough to make you squeak. “Let’s draw a bath.”


	3. Public Sex - Nishinoya x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Potentially the most weirdly creative setting for smut?  
> I haven’t read the manga but I’ve heard that Noya travels a bunch during/after the time skip so I was like hmm where’s somewhere he would definitely go.  
> Also I’m exhausted asfffff so there may be spelling errors sorry

At first you were apprehensive when you met the wild libero, you weren’t the type to step out of line too far or get into trouble. But when he told you of his plans to travel the world once school was finished, you couldn’t resist the spark of adventure in his eyes. Your parents just about died when you told them you were leaving to travel for an unknown amount of time with a man you had only been dating for a few weeks. What they didn’t know was how long he had pursued you, slowly forcing you out of your shell until you decided to dive head first into the wavy waters that was Nishinoya Yū. It ended up being the best choice you’ve ever made, and asking you to tag along was easily the best choice he’d made too. He definitely would have gotten himself killed if it weren’t for the small amount of planning you’d managed to incorporate into this escapade. He was the type to do everything spontaneously, which you loved about him, but sometimes it was best to read the google reviews before staying in a sketchy countryside hostel. Overall you two complimented each other perfectly and eight months into your adventure you were still in the honeymoon phase, or maybe it was that Noya just couldn’t keep his hands off you. Either way your were the happiest you’ve ever been.

Today you found yourselves in Valencia mentally preparing to be covered in tomato chunks, Noya was buzzing with excitement. As the mayhem started you made sure to chuck one directly into his hair, this festival was on his half the list after all. He shouted and turned on you with a mischievous grin, you went to flee but he nailed you right between the shoulder blades. _Damn athletes and their good aim._ You yelped as tomato paste quickly started to pile up in the street causing you to slip and land on your butt.

”Ha!” You could barely make out his laugh with all the noise surrounding you both. He unsteadily made his way over to you, expertly dodging tomatoes as he went. A devious smile played at your lips and you kicked his feet out from under him. He landed in your lap, hands on either side of you.

”Aren’t you glad I dragged you here?” He was beaming at you, having the time of his life.

You pretended to think on it and pursed your lips, then you clapped your hands on his cheeks. You giggled at the red handprints left behind. “I am now.”

He dove in and captured your lips in a fiery kiss. Noya moved down and kissed along your jaw and neck, he started sucking on the soft skin just below your ear. Your breath hitched, he knew that spot drove you crazy.

”Yū...” You whined quietly.

”What?” He asked with a fake innocence that you didn’t buy for a second.

You pulled away and glanced around. “We’re literally in the middle of the street.”

The spikey haired man just smirked. “You don’t want them to see you all hot ‘n’ bothered?” Your face grew warm at this comment but this simply encouraged him. “They’d be lucky. You’re so cute when you’re turned on.”

Your face was so hot, you’re sure it matched the tomatoes still being thrown all around you. Just then he was on his feet, offering you his hand. You took it and he pulled you up and sped off through the chaos. He led you down a narrow alley, you were both splattered with bright red and the tomato smell was overwhelming. He was on you in an instant, kissing you passionately. Always impatient, his hands quickly roam your body, slipping under your skirt and giving your ass a rough squeeze. You ran your fingers through his gelled locks and tugged. You loved messing with his hair, secretly hoping it would deflate for the rest of the day. It just looked so cute down. He groaned into your mouth and pressed you hard against the cool brick behind you, pining you with a knee between your thighs. A familiar heat became to gather when he ground into you.

Voices not far from the alley brought you back down to earth. “Yū... there’s so many people over there.” He hummed into your neck absentmindedly, totally unphazed. Your nerves started to creep in. “What if someone sees us?”

Nishinoya continued to kiss his way down your chest and paused at the top of your low cut shirt. “So what?” He looked up at with a devilish grin and not-so-accidentally brushed a thumb over your clothed nipple. You bit your lip as you felt them harden, this man would be the death of you. His other hand moved from your ass over to rub at your clit through your cotton panties. You gasped at the sudden stimulation, it was as if he was daring you to tell him to stop. “You’re already so wet. You're into this aren’t you, babe?” He purred. You had to admit it was thrilling, though this was never something you would’ve suggested on your own.

”Maybe...” You murmured, blush tripling.

He beamed at you. “Damn, you’re adorable!”

The libero pulled your underwear aside and plunged a finger deep into you. Your head lolled back and you moaned his name. A glance to the right and you could easily see people still throwing tomatoes. Your boyfriend began moving his finger at a quick pace, curling it inside you and making the coil in your stomach wind tighter. He moved small circles on your clit with his thumb and continued to nip and kiss at your collarbones and top of your breasts. Nishnoya always touched you as if your skin was a drug to him. Hands and lips everywhere sent your mind spinning.

He added a second finger and bit down hard on your neck and that was it for you. Your orgasm flowed through you in hot waves and you let out a high moan. The wild haired man breathed heavily onto your neck and removed his fingers, he was rock hard against your thigh.

”You’re so sexy, I need to fuck you. I need to be inside you.” His voice was raspy with lust. He picked you up and used the wall for support, you wrapped your legs around his waist. You peeked again at the crowded street, in this position there was no hiding what you two were up to. In one smooth motion he was fully buried in you, you bit your lip to avoid making too much noise. Noya leaned back to get a better view of your face and gave you his signature roguish smile that still gave you butterflies every time.

”You don’t have to be self conscious.” He pulled away and bucked back into you, making you cry out. “No one will hear us.” He copied the action and your mouth fell open with how deliciously full you felt. His lips crashed into yours, sloppy and open-mouthed. He pounded into you relentlessly, your fingers held a death grip on his hair. With each thrust you gasped his name into his mouth and he growled in response. His hand snaked down between you and he started playing with your clit again.

His soft lips tasted like tomato and his usual sweetness from the popsicles you had shared earlier. You opened your eyes a man across the street staring directly at you with an incredulous expression. You jumped and broke the kiss.

“Noya, there’s a m-man watching...” You whimpered. Despite your shyness your walls fluttered at the thought.

He didn’t slow down for a second, “Mmm.” He hummed, “He’s probly imagining what your cunt feels like.” You clenched around him at the words. “Shit! So tight...” He adjusted his angle and hit your most sensitive spot. You gave a high moan, feeling your release getting close.

“You like that? You gonna give that guy a show, baby girl?”

You unintentionally made eye contact with the stranger and you realized in humiliation that he was going to see you cum. The man’s hungry gaze was the last thing you saw before your vision went white and you came harder than you ever have before.

”I’m so close, babe.” You heard your boyfriend say through your blissful state. “You’re so hot, I love you so much.” He rambled praise into your ear as he finished inside you, he moaned your name needily.

As you came down from your high you became more aware of your surroundings. “Oh my god, Noya, that guy saw me cum.” The light blush on your cheeks turned crimson as he gently set you back on the ground and helped to fix your skirt.

He gave your butt a playful pinch. “It seemed to me like you liked it.” He dodged your punch aimed at his arm and pecked you smoothly on the cheek. “C’mon, the food fights still on. How about whoever gets the most shots in gets to choose dinner.”

”Oh you’re on.” He took off ahead of you and you chased him toward your next adventure.


	4. Foursome - Kuroo x Akaashi x Bokuto x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay soooo this is pure filth, please pray for my soul. Also it’s pretty long but how do you write a quick foursome? Lol  
> Can you tell I’m an Akaashi simp >>  
> Enjoy!

You want to say it’s all Kuroo’s doing that you’re in this situation to begin with but that would be a lie. You sensed where the Scheming Captain’s plan was headed and you chose to encourage it. The relationship was fairly new but one thing you learned quickly was that he was wild in bed, well you sort of knew this from your sexual encounters before you started dating but that had just been the tip of the iceberg. He had a habit of leading you into a scenario and seeing how you react rather than telling you everything beforehand. You didn’t mind though, he wasn’t nearly as sly as he thought he was and you were more than game.

You had met his old teammates plenty of times and a few weeks ago you met his friends who had been on a rival team. You got along with them right off the bat and the four of you had hung out several times since. Bokuto and Akaashi had a fun dynamic between them and you really liked being around the two. About a week ago you started to see the gears turning in your lover’s head. You noticed when he started making offhanded comments and asking you strange questions. “Don’t you think Akaashi has such pretty eyes?” He asked you when you were sitting directly beside the quiet man. Or loudly proclaiming how sexy your ass looked in your jeans in front of them both and asking if they agree, causing some lingering stares up and down your body. Was he jealous? Possessive? Was he trying to make _you_ jealous? You had considered these at first but quickly shot them down, he wasn’t the type. He would sit you between them during movies and invite them to hang out strangely late at night. It finally clicked when he had Bokuto feed you a bit of his food to try. Anyone else might’ve been upset at the thought of their boyfriend trying to bring his friends into the bedroom but as you sat between the two incredibly attractive men on Kuroo’s couch all you could think was that you hit the jackpot.

So you did what you usually did when presented with one of these opportunities, you pushed back. You leaned your head on Bokuto’s shoulder casually, noting how Kuroo’s eyes darted and met with his silver haired friend’s. So they were already in on it, you smirked. Kuroo reached a hand over Bo’s broad shoulders and rested it on the back of your neck, stroking a finger against your soft flesh absentmindedly. Tension started to creep into the air. After a few minutes he trailed it up into your hair and gave a cocky tug close to the roots. You sucked in a breath and felt a wetness gather at your core. Feeling daring, you pressed your thigh up against Akaashi’s and hooked your foot under his calf. You felt electricity in every nerve in your body and it was driving you crazy.

The blocker broke the suffocating silence with a smooth muttering of your name. “What do you think you’re doing?” He asked.

Oh, you almost laughed. “I think you know exactly what I’m doing, love.” You didn’t have to see his face to know the cheeky expression he wore.

”I told you she seemed open-minded. You should’ve just asked her from the beginning, Kuroo-san.” The dark haired man chimed in with a curious hand on your thigh.

Bokuto smiled wide. “Yeah this one’s cool.” Your cheeks turned pink at the praise and he focused his owl-like eyes down on you. “And she’s cute when she blushes, I wanna see more of that.” At this point your slick was starting to soak through your underwear.

”How long have you guys been thinking about this?”

”Pretty much since he showed us a pic of you.” The spiker admitted. He wrapped an arm around your waist and pulled you into his lap away from Akaashi who’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

You looked at Kuroo for the first time and saw the pure lust in his eyes, any thought of seeking his permission was answered with that. “Do you do this with every girl?” You couldn’t help asking as Bokuto rubbed his large hands up your thighs. Kuroo took your hand and pressed an adoring kiss to the inside of your wrist, making your heart soar.

”No one’s been interested.” He replied earnestly. “But I thought you would be, plus it would be selfish to keep your sweet cunt all to myself.” He smirked, knowing exactly what his words did to you.

You rolled your eyes but couldn’t help how red your face got, and neither of them missed it either. You turned to the setter on your other side and reached out to him. He leaned in and you kissed him tenderly, his lips were incredibly soft and so were his hands as he placed them on either side of your face. Bokuto’s heart raced against your back and you wiggled your hips tantalizingly on his lap. You heard your man chuckle beside you, if he got off on watching then you were going to give him a show.

Bokuto’s hands roamed your body experimentally, giving your breasts a squeeze and spreading your legs apart. Akaashi ran his thumb over your bottom lip and tugged it down to invade your mouth with his tongue. The man under you slid his hands beneath your t-shirt and bra and pinched both your nipples, you gasped into Akaashi’s mouth.

”Aghaasheee, I wanna kiss her...” Bokuto whined and you giggled and pulled away from the kiss to give him what he wanted. Teal eyes bore into you and his lips were parted, breathing heavily. _God, he’s hot._ You admired the setter for a moment before Bokuto pulled your shirt up over your head in a swift movement. He turned you so you were straddling him and dived in for a messy kiss. You ground your hips down onto him and he moaned. A pair of hands you assumed were Akaashi’s unhooked your bra and you removed it the rest of the way and tossed it on the floor without breaking the kiss. He started massaging your breasts, every so often giving attention to your nipples.

Your juices were starting to soak through your shorts and you moved back and forth on Bokuto’s covered erection. The feeling of so many hands caressing you was spurring on your intense desire. A sideways glance at Kuroo and you could tell how excited he was, his heavy lidded eyes were dark as they watched you carefully. Your eyes never left his as Bokuto kissed down your neck and took your nipple into his mouth.

”Bed!” You squeaked, barely able to hold back long enough to get the word out. “Let’s go to your bed.”

He stood up with you still wrapped around him, supporting you with his muscular arms, and walked to Kuroo’s bedroom. He tossed you on the bed impatiently. Akaashi came in behind him, his shirt discarded back in the living room. He was leaner then the two taller men, your gaze traced down his toned abs to his v-line and you had to look away before you became even more flustered then you already were.

Bokuto positioned himself between your legs and tugged your shorts down, his round eyes alight with excitement. You spread your legs for him and felt his hot breath on your clothed slit.

”God, you’re drenched.” He licked from the bottom to the top in one long motion.

Goosebumps pricked your skin at the sensation and your hand shot up to cover your face. The raven haired blocker took your wrist and removed it.

”Don’t do that, kitten. Your face is my favourite part.” You listened to him then groaned when Bo continued to tease you with his amazing tongue. “Now open up for ‘Kaashi.”

You turned to find Akaashi’s pink tipped cock poking at your lips. He pushed it past and you took him into your mouth happily. You pumped the base of his length and swirled your tongue around the tip a few times before licking a long line up the underside. He let out a shaky breath and bucked into your mouth.

You felt the spiky haired man pull your underwear down and the cool air tickled your glistening heat. He dove back in like a man starved, lapping at you and dipping his tongue deep inside. You moaned loudly around Akaashi’s dick and arched back into the cushiony bed. Bokuto hooked his arms around the back of your thighs and held you tightly to him. Akaashi pushed in until his balls rested against your cheek then started moving slowly in and out.

Bokuto put two thick fingers to your entrance and focused his mouth on your clit. He inserted them and began pumping them in time with Akaashi’s thrusts. You buried your hands in his hair as your orgasm rapidly approached. His tongue flicked one last time on your little bundle of nerves and you came undone. The black haired man pressed himself as far in as he could to feel your throat vibrate while you moaned. Bokuto lapped up all your juices, prolonging your high. When you had stopped shaking Akaashi took your hand and helped you to sit up. You looked like a mess with precum and spit dribbling down your chin, face red and sweaty. Three pairs of eyes watched you hungrily and the younger man pulled you onto his lap.

”I want you to ride me.”

You lowered yourself slowly on to him, whimpering at how sensitive you were. “Ah, Keiji...” You groaned and lifted up to drop back down quickly, savouring his gasp. He threw his head back into the pillow and you bounced on his cock, finding a good rhythm. His hands found your chest and he fondled you, tweaking your nipples expertly. It didn’t take long before he mumbled that he was close.

You hopped off of him and buried his cock back in your mouth and took him as deep as you could. With a low grunt of your name he came down your throat. You swallowed it and licked his shaft clean, relishing how he twitched under you.

When you sat back up you were met with a beautiful sight; Kuroo and Bokuto had stripped off their clothes and stood watching you like two predators about to go in for the kill. Their fit bodies looking like they were carved from marble. You weren’t sure what you did in a past life to deserve this but you made a mental note to toss a coin to your local shrine on your way home.

Bokuto’s mouth hung open in awe as he stroked himself. “That was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.” He said, dumbfounded.

Kuroo’s face was a mix of pride and desire. “I told you she was good.”

Any embarrassment you felt at their stares was overpowered by your need to touch him.

”Tetsurō...” You breathed and reached out to him like he was ice cream on a summer’s day. He chuckled and approached you, you ran your hands over the lines in his muscular thighs, up his abs to rest on his chest. His heart was thrumming hard despite his cool demeanour. You leaned forward and pecked the tip of his cock, he hissed in a sharp breath and grabbed your hair in a tight grip.

”This is your dream, isn’t it? Having all your holes used, my pretty little slut.” His tone was acidic but his eyes held fondness and fascination. He observed how you reacted to his words, thighs squeezed together and eyes glazed over. You tried to touch him again but he kept you restrained by the hand on the back of your head. “So desperate.” He prodded your lips with his erection and you opened your mouth obediently, his tawny eyes never left yours as he pushed his considerable length across your tongue.

In your peripherals you saw Bokuto crawl onto the bed, you felt his tip drag up and down your slick folds. A shiver ran down your spine as he inserted the first few inches, your walls trembled with the stretch. He was the biggest of the three men and you were glad that he gave you time to adjust before bottoming out into you. You moaned around Kuroo, neither moved for a long moment and just enjoyed the feeling of filling you completely. You pushed back and clenched your heat around the spiker, trying to urge him to move. He growled and gave a sharp thrust. Juices were running down your thighs and you gagged from being pushed forward on Kuroo’s cock.

Bokuto kneaded your ass with his rough hand. “What? I thought that’s what you wanted.” He bucked again, tears pooled in your eyes at the intrusion in your throat. He rutted in to you at a steady pace the entire room filled with your lewd sounds, choked moans and gags, their heavy breaths and grunts and the slapping of his balls against you. A searing heat was enveloping your stomach, spurred on by the solid smacks he was giving your ass. You reached down and gave attention to your throbbing clit, the look you gave your boyfriend was pleading and he could tell you were on the edge. He knew exactly how to push you over it.

He brushed a tear off your cheek with his thumb and offered you a sinful smile. “You look so beautiful crying for us, kitten. We’re gonna pump you so full of cum tonight.” Bokuto sped up at the filthy things coming out of Kuroo’s mouth. The taller man pulled out of you and crouched down to kiss you passionately. “So show him how good you feel milking his cock.” He rasped against your lips, sending you into euphoria. You shouted, voice hoarse from your abused throat, and clamped down around Bokuto.

No longer able to support yourself, you collapsed into the mattress. Waves of pleasure washed over you and your eyes rolled back as Bokuto pounded into your limp body. Kuroo pushed your sweaty hair out of your face and peppered you with kisses, you heard Bo swear loudly.

”I’m gonna cum inside.” He said through his teeth and gave a few more harsh thrusts that sent spots to your vision, you felt his seed fill you. His large body crumpled and rested his weight on your back. He pressed lazy kisses to your should blades until Kuroo helped you out from under him and laid you on your back. Akaashi was sitting on the edge, hard again from watching the display.

”Tetsu...” You whined when he started rubbing circles on your sensitive clit. “‘S too much.” His cat like grin made any further protests catch in your throat.

”Babygirl, we both know how greedy you are.” He knew you too well, how insatiable you could be. “I’m going to give you so much tonight, all you have to do is take it.” A new fire lit in your belly and he pulled you in for a disheveled kiss, tongues entwining desperately. His scent made you feel completely at home. Sandalwood traces from his cologne he had on earlier and a bit like black pepper, on his tongue you could taste a hint of the tea you’d brewed for him after dinner. You inhaled it all and sighed into him. He lifted your leg over his hip and plunged deep inside you. Kuroo kissed and bit down your neck, making sure to leave marks, then gave your nipple a little nip. You flinched and he chuckled darkly and picked up his pace.

You barely registered him lifting you up until you felt the warmth of a second body against your back. Akaashi’s hands roamed their way down your sides and caressed your hips and ass, he sprinkled gentle kisses on your neck that made you shiver. He spread you apart and prodded your hole with an already lubed digit. Kuroo paused to allow you to get used to the sensation and lightly stroked your clit. You inhaled heavily and Akaashi shushed you quietly and reminded you to breathe.

Once he had you sufficiently prepped he slowly entered you. You threw your head back onto his shoulder and Kuroo let out a low groan.

”Damn, I can feel your cock against mine.” 

The setter kissed your temple and muttered into your hair. “You fit us so well, princess.” You melted into his praise and began to squirm, you were so full you felt like you would explode.

”Please..!” You squeaked. “M-more!” The two smirked at each other and started pumping in and out of you in unison. You moaned shamelessly, your brain felt like mush, it was all too much but at the same time you craved more.

The spikey haired man drank in the fucked out expression on your face, this is exactly what he wanted. “So pretty like this, kitten.” His voice was gravelly, he was close. All you could do was whimper in reply, he leaned down and buried his face in your chest, lapping and biting everywhere he could reach. Their pace became punishing and your pussy ached with sensitivity. Akaashi brought a hand to your neck and turned your head to claim your lips fervidly.

”I’m gonna cum, babe.” Your boyfriend said, his tone feral. “I’m gonna fill that gorgeous cunt of yours.”

You clenched hard around his dick, your third orgasm of the night taking you out of nowhere. This one wasn’t as violent as the last, your muscles loosened and forced the men to completely support you. Kuroo followed you and you whined into Akaashi’s lips at the feeling of his hot release mixing with Bokuto’s inside your overstimulated hole.

He pulled out of you and you felt their semen drip down your legs, Akaashi pushed you down onto your stomach on the bed. His movements became jostled and you looked back to see Bokuto thrusting into the man behind you. His silky moans filled the air.

”B-Bokuto-san!” He pulled out quickly and came on your back with a gasp. He collapsed onto you, and bit your shoulder hard as Bo continued plowing into him.

Kuroo watched from in front of you with a look of devious satisfaction plastered on his face. He reached out and smoothed a piece of hair behind your ear. “You’re amazing, I love you so much.”

You kissed his palm softly, eyes glassy and mind in a daze. “I love you too, Tetsurō.”


	5. Angry Sex - Kageyama x Reader

Another minute ticked by as you sat alone at your table. You kept telling yourself to stop staring at the giant decorative clock on the wall across from you but it was impossible, as if it was put there to taunt you. You knew volleyball would always come first for Kageyama, you accepted it long ago, and this wasn’t the first time he had stood you up for practice. This was however the first time he had stood you up for your anniversary dinner at a really classy restaurant. Normally it was just at home or at a coffee shop and you could just drink your latte and leave without any sort of public humiliation, but this was different. You bought a cute cocktail dress and spent hours on your hair and makeup but here you were at a table for two on your third glass of Merlot. It was obvious to everyone around you, the servers were starting to look uncomfortable. They were probably debating whether to ask you for the table or not. You checked your phone yet again and gritted your teeth at the lack of notifications. The server neared and you asked him for the bill with a sigh. He gave you a sympathetic smile and scurried off.

Midway through putting your jacket on the door swung open and you heard footsteps approach you. An out of breath Kageyama stood holding a bouquet of roses. He wasn’t usually romantic so he must’ve known how livid you’d be, too livid to forgive just for some flowers. You stared at each other in silence for a long moment, as the server appeared with the bill you simply said, “He’s got it.” And walked past him out the door.

You heard him shouting after you but you didn’t care, you’ve been so lenient with his practice schedule. You asked him weeks ago when he’d be finished by and still made the reservation for 8 pm to give extra time for when he inevitably stayed late, he promised you several times he’d make it. It was quarter past 10 and you were going to show him what happens when he treats you as an afterthought. They outside air was brisk on your legs which were only protected by thin pantyhose. You crossed your arms tightly to try to keep warm and scanned the street for a taxi. A car pulled up beside you and a familiar face called your name from the driver’s window. You rolled your eyes and started walking quickly down the sidewalk.

”Will you just listen to me, damnit?! I’m trying to say I’m sorry!” He drove along side you and honked the horn when you didn’t respond. “Where are you going?”

”Home.” You hissed.

”Alright get in the car.”

You ignored him and pulled the jacket further around you and resisted the shiver that threatened to give away how cold you were. He noticed immediately.

”It’s freezing, come on.” You could tell he was trying to keep his voice even. “Look, I’m really sorry. Let’s just go home.”

His words hung empty in the air while you continued on down the street, your heels teetered on the stone sidewalk. The setter’s knuckles whitened from his death grip on the steering wheel.

”Okay fine, if you wanna spend our anniversary like this.”

This finally got to you. “Are you fucking kidding me, Tobio?! I just spent our anniversary humiliated and alone.” You snapped, voice dripping with venom.

He scowled at you but his eyes looked ashamed. “Can you just get in the car already.”

You huffed and walked around to the other side and threw the door open, making sure to slam it dramatically. This ticked him off more but he didn’t say anything. The atmosphere in the car was excruciating for several minutes before you couldn’t stand it anymore and spoke up.

“One time. You couldn’t have put me first one time?”

He pulled the car over abruptly and turned on you, his sapphire eyes fixed on yours. “You know how important you are to me.” He looked uncomfortable saying something so direct about his feelings.

“I _don’t_ know, Tobio.”

You turned and gazed out the window, even just looking at him right now was riling you up. He put a hand on your thigh and you slapped it away.

“Can you stop acting like this and listen to me?!”

“Acting like what?” You taunted.

“Like an annoying brat!” He spat.

You rounded on him, anger surging through your veins. Before you could say anything he crashed his lips into yours, teeth clinking together. You shoved him away with two hands on his firm chest. “What the hell are you doing?!”

He grabbed the back of your neck firmly and pulled you into a sloppy kiss. “Shut the fuck up.” He growled against your lips, you tried to push him away again but he held you in place. He forced his tongue past your lips and licked along the roof of your mouth. You hated how much his aggression excited you, already feeling your juices coat the inside of your especially skimpy lace underwear you had worn for the special occasion. You didn’t want to give in so easily though so you bit down on his bottom lip defiantly.

He swore and let go of you, your eyes met and you shrunk under the intensity of his glare.

”Get in the back.”

Your breath hitched and you chose to obey. You crawled awkwardly between the seats and he slapped your ass hard, making you cry out. Kageyama followed you and took a handful of your hair, he pulled you down until you were lying on your back. He loomed above you, everywhere his eyes fell on your body burned with fury and lust. He shoved your legs apart and pulled your dress up. His enraged aura threatened to swallow you whole. Your brain was saying to push him away but the wetness at your core was telling you to submit to him, you wanted his heat to burn you up.

”Dressing like that, you fucking tease. How am I supposed to keep my hands off you?”

You pulled him to you with your legs around his waist, he undid his pants and pulled out his throbbing cock. Pushing your underwear aside, he pressed the tip into you. His eyes met yours in a silent question.

”God damnit, Kageyama, just fuck me already!”

He snarled and sheathed himself inside you, the stretch was almost too much as your eyes watered. He dropped his head into the crook of your neck and bit down hard. Fire ran through your nerves, you slinked your hands up the back of his shirt and raked them down his back. A rough thrust to your g-spot sent ecstasy cutting through the pain. You’re sure he drew blood with how hard his teeth were digging into your flesh but that didn’t stop him, the way he rutted into you was purely animalistic. His hand laced through your hair again and he yanked your head back for better access to the soft skin on your neck. His teeth marked you everywhere he could and his ferocious thrusts left your head reeling.

”Ah, Tobio, you’re gonna split me in half.”

Kageyama pulled away and looked down his nose at you, his gaze scorching you from the inside out. He shoved four fingers past your panting lips and held your jaw tight with his thumb, you gagged and clawed at his wrist.

”You need to shut up and listen _for once_.” You mirrored his own irritated expression back at him. “You’re so important.” His movements became slower, brushing your cervix with each powerful buck of his hips. “Gonna show you.” His breathing was ragged as he ground into you so hard it pushed your head up against the car door. “How important you are. Who you belong to.” He pushed himself sharply into you and growled.

”You’re _mine._ ”

A muffled sob vibrated through your chest as you came. He gave you no time to process as he went back to his brutal pace, you shut your eyes and tightened your legs around his waist. The air in the car was stale and smelled of sweat, any passerby would easily know what was happening in the violently rocking vehicle.

The setter swore and tore his hand from your mouth, a line of drool trying to keep you connected. You hadn’t realized you were biting down. He tossed your legs over his shoulders and folded you into the leather car seat, fucking you like his life depended on it.

”Kageyamaaa...” You mewled, your pussy felt like it was trying to suck him up.

He hooked his arms behind your shoulders and pulled you into him, he leaned down and licked messily over your lips which you parted for him. Strong arms stopped you from moving as he skewered you on his cock. You dug your nails into his sides and he finished without warning, pushing his seed deep inside you.

You stole air from each other’s mouths as you both struggled to catch your breath, noses touching gingerly.

”I really am...sorry.” His eyebrows knitted together as he struggled to express himself. “I’m going to do better from now on.”

You smiled softly and kissed the tip of his nose. “You can start by carrying me everywhere for the next week, because I will not be able to walk.”

He quickly sat up and pulled out of you, making you whimper. “Shit. S-sorry.” His face flushed and he fished around in the glove box for some tissues to clean you both up. You giggled at his scarlet cheeks, things seemed to be getting back to normal between you two.

“You still owe me dinner. I’m hungry, y’know.”

He wiped your thighs with a tenderness you knew was reserved exclusively for you. “Well we still have an hour left of our anniversary. Pizza?”

“I knew there was a reason I put up with you. Extra olives on my half.”

He frowned. “That’s disgusting.”

“Sorry I have taste.”

“Bad taste, dumbass.”

“You really wanna do this, Dummy-yama?”


	6. Anal Play - Ukai x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for daddy kink in case you aren’t into that~

Relief filled you as you saw the brown Sakanoshita Market sign up ahead, Ukai’s shift was almost done and it had been an excruciating day waiting for him. You were walking as fast as your legs would take you but every movement sent wild sensations through your lower body. By the time you entered the doors you were struggling to keep from trembling. Ukai was sweeping the floor and humming to himself absentmindedly, he had on his usual work apron and a red t-shirt on underneath. The bleach blond held a hand up in greeting upon seeing you. You knew he could tell the state you were in and was choosing to ignore it, like it wasn’t his fault in the first place.

“Keishin, hurry up and close the store.” You didn’t bother to say hello.

“What’s the hurry, bossy?” He smirked, you wanted to throttle him.

“You know—” You stopped yourself, seeing a customer in the back corner looking at the bottled drinks. Continuing in a hushed voice, you said, “You know what the hurry is, it’s too much.” Your cheeks flushed pink.

He moved back around to his seat behind the counter. “Did you keep it in all day?” You nodded, he smiled and leaned his elbow on the counter and rested his chin on his palm. “Show me.”

Your head snapped back to see the stranger still on the other side of the room. “I can’t!” You said, flustered. “He’ll see.”

He simply raised an eyebrow at you. “Better be fast before he comes over here.”

You laced your fingers together nervously and turned around, praying no one walked through the doors. You bent over so your short skirt came up to give Ukai a view of your ass and then you spread your cheeks apart. He inspected the glittering lilac princess plug with and appreciative hum.

“Good girl.”

You shuddered at the gravelly tone of his voice. The plug was bigger then the other ones you had and he had put it in before he left for work that morning after finishing inside you. He told you not to take it out and not to wear panties if you left the house. Of course you obeyed, you would do anything to please him. You stood up quickly when you saw the customer head toward you two. You don’t think he saw anything but you still blushed furiously at what you had just done. Ukai finished the transaction as if nothing had happened and waited until he had left to speak.

”Baby, we don’t close for another 20 minutes.”

Your breasts pressed over the counter as you leaned desperately toward him. “Please, I’ve been going crazy all day...”

He scratched at his stubbled chin and eyed your cleavage.

”I’ve been so good today, _daddy._ ”

That was the nail in the coffin for Ukai, his eyes darkened ever so slightly and you knew you had him.

”Go upstairs and take your clothes off. I have to lock up down here.”

“Im surprised you don’t wanna just do it here.”

”Nah, there’s cameras.”

”KEISHIN—“

”I’m kidding, I’m kidding!” He laughed and held his hands up defensively. “Go upstairs cause I’m gonna make a mess of you.”

You shivered in the cool air of his bedroom, your nipples grew hard as you waited on the creaky mattress. His skin ran hot so he liked to keep the apartment cold and it just made you crave his touch that much more. The plug pressed deeper as you shifted your weight and you groaned and flopped onto your back, your hand slipped down between your legs and started playing with your clit for some relief. You thought about about all his juices stuffed inside of you, how dirty it was to keep it there for so long, you moaned and slipped a finger inside of you.

The door opening made you shoot up in surprise, Ukai leaned against the doorway with a smug smile on his face. “Don’t stop on my account.” He pulled his shirt off and tossed it on a chair in the corner, the sight of his tonned body was almost too much for you right now.

”Keishin...” You whined.

”I said don’t stop, this is fuckin’ hot.” He took his headband off, hair flopping forward into his face. He ran his hands through it in an attempt to push it back. You loved when his hair was messy. You kept fingering yourself, eyes never leaving his face.

The blond undid his pants and let them fall to the floor at his ankles, his boxers followed suit. He was already so hard just from watching you and your mind clouded with lust at the thought of what was to come. The bed dipped when he crawled on and you spread your thighs like the good girl you were. He pushed them apart further with a hand on each knee, you felt the sharp strain on your inner thighs.

”Add another finger.” He commanded bluntly and you did as you were told without hesitation.

”Can I cum, daddy?” You held your breath awaiting his answer, you were so close you might cry if he denied you.

His eyes trailed down to your soaked heat and back up to your face as he licked his lips hungrily. “Yeah, I wanna see that pretty face when you cum.”

A couple more jerks of your wrist and you came undone under his intense gaze. He pushed on your plug and it sent a jolt through you and you bit down hard on your lip, you tried to close your thighs but he held them open to not obscure his view.

”You’re so needy tonight, huh baby girl?”

You nodded helplessly and he began to slowly pull the plug out, making your legs tremble. His seed was leaking out of your puckered hole and he rubbed his tip around in it to lube himself up. The low groan he let out as he pushed his cock smoothly in exhilarated you and you couldn’t help rocking against him. He chuckled and gave a shallow thrust.

”You want daddy to fuck his cum back into you?”

”Y-yes, please.” You squeaked, he placed his hand lightly on your throat to steady himself and started to grind in and out slowly. The smell of cigarettes, which you used to hate but now comforted you, coated his long fingers. You inhaled it greedily and grasped the bed sheets above your head to keep some sort of anchor to this world as your mind was sent into a frenzy.

He pulled out of you suddenly and you whimpered at him. He just chucked down at you like you were a child throwing a tantrum.

“Get on your hands and knees.”

Your legs were shaky but you obeyed. He lined himself up with your entrance and thrust in hard, laughing at your gasp.

“You’re so dirty, you know that? Getting off on me fucking your ass like this.” His pace was ruthless and you struggled to stay upright. “I’m gonna ruin both your holes.” He rasped and hooked his arm around your hip, plunging a finger deep into your cunt. He used his palm to grind down on your clit and curled his finger in you, almost like he was holding you in place while he continued his assault on your ass.

It was all overwhelming and your elbows gave out, sending you face first into the sheets. Ukai’s nails dug into your hip but you barely noticed in your fucked out state, drool pooled around your open mouth and soaked the cotton blanket under your face.

“So g-good.” He growled under his breath. He pulled out and with a couple pumps of his hand you felt the warm spurts paint your back. With the fingers still inside you he curled and uncurled them over and over, brushing your clit with his thumb.

“Aah, Keishin!” You yelped as you came again, body tingling with sensitivity.

He collapsed beside you, panting hard, and reached over to caress your sore cheeks before giving a rough smack to one.

“Ouuuch.” You groaned and pouted at him.

He rasped out a laugh and smiled at you adoringly. “C’mon, I’ll run us a bath. You definitely need it.”


	7. Sleepy Sex - Semi x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter-ish is one for today because my brain does not want to be creative.  
> It’s more of a general perspective/mostly from Semi’s perspective which I’ve never done before for smut so it was interesting to write so I hope y’all like it!  
> Also I feel like he might be a bit ooc? Idk I tried but found it kinda hard to write him /shrug

The half drawn blinds did little to deter the rich sunlight from landing directly on your sleeping faces, Semi groaned and burrowed his head under your pillow. He knew it wasn’t even that early for most people but his gig ran late last night and you had the day off so he had no intention of letting either of you leave your bedroom until at least noon. First of all though the light need to go away. He nudged your shoulder, when you didn’t respond he did it again and hummed loudly.

”Whaa..?” 

“S’too bright.” He croaked, voice muffled by the pillow.

”Mmm.” You replied and wrapped your arms around his waist, nuzzling closer.

“Babe, the blinds... please...”

You chuckled at his addled state and slipped your hand down to grope his ass cheek through his boxers. “If I shut them, then what do I get?”

”My eternal gratitude.”

You sat up and stretched with a languid sigh. After you closed the blinds you sprawled back out on the bed and removed the pillow from his face to plant a wet kiss to his forehead. His heavy lidded eyes finally opened and he fondly took in your grinning face and bed head. You pressed your soft lips to his and he pulled you close to his bare chest to deepen the kiss. A wave of drowsiness hit him and he rolled you over on your side and nestled his face into your hair. The light fruitiness of your shampoo enveloped him and he was content to drift back to sleep. That is until he felt you slide your leg between his and rub gently against his morning wood. Semi murmured your name pleadingly and turned you over, his strong arms flipping you effortlessly. Of course this only made it easy for you to grind back into him. He placed a few lazy pecks to your shoulder and slung an arm over your waist, pinning you flush to him.

”Too tired.” He yawned.

”Yeah?” Your tone was playful as you circled your hips on him. “Well you woke me up.”

There was a familiar heat filling him but his dazed brain was screaming at him to rest. Ignoring its requests, he pulled his boxers down just enough to take out his cock and press it between your thighs. His length ran teasingly along your velvety folds and you twitched at the sensation. Your juices made it easy to pump in and out, the tip grazing your clit each time and causing you to gasp and whine which spurred Semi on even more. His hand found its way up your baggy t-shirt with his band’s logo and he palmed at your breast, he cupped the warm flesh hard and you let out a long moan. The sound was addicting and he was determined to hear plenty more, he reached down and guided his cock to your entrance. You arched your back and gave him better access which he gladly took advantage of.

The blond pushed into you bit by bit, the position made you even tighter than you already were and he had to take it slow to not bust inside you immediately. The pace had you panting and trying to nudge back against him but he held you steady with a large hand on your hip. When he was fully inside you he rested his head on your shoulder blade to catch his breath. His mind was cloudy with sleep deprivation but the feeling of you squeezing his dick from every angle was unbelievable, every twitch and flutter of your inner walls made him want to spend every day getting you to moan his name.

”Eita...” You breathed, still trying to move against him, he could tell you were close from his earlier teasing.

Semi pushed you forward almost completely off him and pulled you back hard, a loud slap coming from where your hips met. The high pitched sound you made drove him wild and he bucked into your drenched heat with long drawn out strokes. One of his hands moved to your clit and he rubbed it leisurely, revelling in the way your mouth dropped open in absolute bliss. You clutched the pillow desperately as you came, slick dripped down both your thighs to soak a spot in the sheets. The setter pressed as far into you as he could, loving how your cunt clenched and unclenched as you rode out your orgasm. He pulled out and rolled onto his back, his eyelids ached from exhaustion, any energy from the few hours of sleep he had gotten was officially gone.

You laid your chin on his chest and looked at him with an adorable pout. “Babe, you didn’t get to cum.”

”It’s okay, I’m too burnt out to move.” The corner of his mouth twitched in an awkward smile.

You sat up suddenly and straddled him, grasping his sensitive cock and lining it up with your hole. “Then don’t move.” You said and sank down on him, taking him completely inside you. Semi groaned, low and rough from just waking up, and brought his hands to rest on your trembling thighs. Once you had steadied yourself from being so over sensitive you leaned back and started gyrating your hips.

You pulled your shirt off and discarded in on the floor and looked down at him lustily, his messy hair was splayed out on the pillow and his carob eyes were dazed. You leaned forward to kiss him and dragged your tongue along his top lip. Changing up the pace, you started to bob up and down on his length, you clamped down on him and he moaned loudly.

”Fuck, you feel so good.” He hissed, the wet sounds that came from where your bodies connected turned him on even more. He brought his hands up to hold your breasts, you whimpered when he swiped his thumbs over your tender nipples. Semi bit his lip at the sight of your blushing face and glazed expression. “I’m cumming..!”

You hopped off of him just in time for him to finish on his stomach, the hot seed pooling in the dip between his abs. He relaxed into the soft blanket and before he knew it he had dozed off.

When he awoke he was clean and you were curled up beside him reading a book. He sat up slowly and rubbed at his sleepy eyes. “What time is it?” He grumbled.

”2:45 pm.” You snickered.

”Shit...”

”There’s pancakes in the fridge if you want breakfast.”

Semi smiled gratefully at you. “Thanks, but I don’t think it can be called breakfast at this point.”

”It’s the first meal of the day, it’s breakfast!” You stated matter-of-factly.

He laughed and shook his head. Ruffling your hair, he pulled you in to plant a loving kiss to the top of your head. “Sure, weirdo.”


	8. Creampie - Terushima x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this late cause I kinda popped off with this one, I figured since most my smut involved this prompt anyway I might as well just go hard.  
> Just wanted to say this is pure fantasy and that if anyone pulled this shit irl ya need to fight em  
> But tbh terushima does seem like the type to just cream pie surprise your ass haha

You heard an all too familiar voice howl your name from across the living room, shoulders tensed as you turned toward it. 

“Hey pretty lady!” Terushima Yūji greets you in his usual playful way.

”Hi.” You reply apathetically, shooting a glare at Misaki who stood beside him. She promised to keep him away from you which is the only way you agreed on inviting him to the party. You two had been roommates for almost a year so you had met her old kohai a few times in passing or at parties, he always hit on you shamelessly and it annoyed you to no end. Sure he was hot, and you’d be lying if you said that tongue stud wasn’t more then a little enticing, but his aura oozed fuckboy.

Misaki gave you an apologetic look. “Come on, let’s get a drink.” She tried to redirect him but he just slung a heavy arm over your shoulders.

“How’s my girl doing?”

You shrugged him off. “I’m not anyone’s girl so I’m not going to answer that.”

He just laughed as she dragged him away by the elbow. “How many years after graduating do I still have to babysit you?!”

You shook your head and turned back to the rest of the party, the cute brunette from your communications class was here and you were definitely planning on getting laid tonight.

You didn’t know how you had survived talking to this guy for so long but the more you drank, the less you cared about how pretentious everything coming out of his delicious mouth was. Maeda, you’re 70% sure of his name, was the deep type. The type that thinks he’s the first one to realize how superficial society is and he’s a revolutionary for telling everyone at a college party. You nodded along with him, starry eyed, exclaimations “wow you’re so smart!” and “I’ve never thought of it that way before” every so often. It may have been shallow, but you know he had no intention of speaking to you ever again after tonight so why bother getting to know each other?

”Y’know, we live in a society—“

You had to turn your head away to roll your eyes, unable to muster the control to stop it. When you looked up you saw Terushima watching you with a smirk from the other side of the room. He winked slyly, not his usual flirtatious wink, rather to say ‘I saw that’. You scowled and turned back to the monologuing man, feigning interest.

“You’re a terrible actress, at least you’re cute.” You whipped your head around to see the bottle blond, his smirk much closer now.

”What?”

“Your acting. It’s terrible.” He turned to Maeda. “Dude, she finds you boring as hell.”

You glowered up at him. “Fuck off, Terushima.”

“What was the last thing he said? If it’s so intriguing.”

_Shit_. “About how... flippant... millennials are.” You spitballed.

Your classmate looked betrayed. “You’re just like the rest of them.” He stated dramatically and walked out.

You aimed a punch at Terushima’s chest but he caught your fist easily. “What is your problem?!”

He just smiled down at you like he had done nothing wrong. “My problem is that you ignore me for lame ass guys like that. We both know he’s not your type.”

A single sharp laugh left your lips at that. “Indulge me then, what’s my type?”

”You need someone who can entertain you, keep you on your toes.”

You flopped back onto the couch behind you and raised a skeptical eyebrow. “And I suppose you think that someone is you.”

He planted himself in the seat beside you and threw an arm over the back of the couch. “Oh, I know it is.”

You inspected his grinning face and mischievous brown eyes that watched your every move. If he wasn’t so irritating you would respect his confidence. Your head tilted back as you downed the rest of your drink, you missed the way he licked his lips at the sight of your unblemished neck. Oh he had plans for that.

“Why don’t you just give up.” You told him, his mouth hung open in surprise at your bluntness. “How many times do I have to reject you before it sticks? I know guys like you are all about ‘the chase’ but at what point do you get the message?”

He pulled back a bit away from you, he looked bothered for the first time since you met him. “You think you know about guys like me?”

Your smirk seemed to piss him off even more. “Since the second I saw you, you’ve been flirting with me in front of everyone we know. Trying to let people know your next conquest, it’s pathetic.” The alcohol in your system made you more vicious then normal.

Terushima’s eyes darkened as he leaned into your space. “You’re not a conquest, I’m just letting everyone know who you belong to.”

“I d-don’t belong to anyone.” You winced internally at how you stuttered, his close proximity made your face feel warm.

He put his lips to your ear, you could feel his breath tickle your neck. “Not yet anyway, so stop wasting your time with these dudes who could never fuck you like I could.”

Your eyes widened. Did he really just say that? He sounded so assured it was enough to make you wet. You squeezed your thighs together as his words buzzed in your brain. He leaned back just enough to smugly watch your reaction. Before you could pull yourself together enough to respond he stood up abruptly and left you to fathom what had just happened.

Were you really getting turned on by Terushima? No, it had to be the alcohol in your system... you wished you drank enough to have that excuse but you were just tipsy. Either way you refused to let him win, even if the sex might be fantastic. That tongue piercing slipped into your mind again, he had been close enough that you saw it dancing around in his open mouth when he spoke. You quickly shook these thoughts out of your head, you needed a distraction.

Right on cue Misaki stumbled over and slumped into your lap, your slurred name falling from her lips.

”You’re the best roommate ever~ Do you know that?!”

This was an extremely rare appearance of a level 5 drunk Misaki, a fantastic distraction.

”I _do_ know that. C’mon, let’s get you to bed.”

Most at people had gone home so you started cleaning up, you tossed seemingly endless plastic cups into a garbage bag in the corner. A certain blond didn’t feel like leaving so you put him to work, unsure if that was a wise decision or not. A cup flew past your face and landed in the bag, you nearly jumped out of your skin.

”Gotcha!” Terushima grinned. “Still can’t believe Misaki left you on cleaning crew, so not like her.”

“She never lets loose so I don’t mind taking care of her for once. Usually the roles are reversed.”

”Oh I know, I remember your birthday. You hopped the bar and started making drinks for everyone, the bartender just let you cause they were damn good and you were getting mad tips. Plus I think he was terrified of you.”

This shocked you. “You were there? I don’t remember you!”

He simply threw his head back in a loud laugh. “We danced for like an hour and I ubered you home, hot mess.”

”Oh my god.” You covered your face in embarrassment. “I can’t believe you’re still interested in me.” You mumbled into your hands, thinking he couldn’t hear you but he had crossed the room and was directly in front of you now. He took your wrists and pulled your hands away so you were face to face.

”Hell yeah, that night was fun. And I’ll always be interested in seeing that cute face get so flustered.”

That just made your face go more red. His eyes were ravenous and drew you in but his smirk made you want to shove him away. If he could see the conflict in your expression he didn’t wait for you to decide, he pulled you in and crashed his lips into yours. His tongue slipped easily past your gasp and the feeling of the little metal ball massaging and entwining with your own tongue was intoxicating. You balled your fists in his hoodie and pulled him closer, he put his knee between your legs and pressed it against your core. His hands snaked down to your ass and he grabbed you hard and pulled you forward, making you ride his thigh. You whimpered which made him just pull you closer to him.

”God I love that sound, I can’t wait to ruin you.”

The stubborn part of you that was telling you to kick him out tied to push him away. “Who says you’ll get to?”

He didn’t budge, arms holding you firmly. “You’ll say it, I’ll make you beg for it. So stop acting like your not dying to spread those legs for me.”

Terushima pushed you back against the wall and dropped to his knees, he gave you a cocky grin before diving in and licking at your slit through your thin underwear. His rough hands held your shaky thighs and he picked one up to throw it over his shoulder, completely hiding his head under your skirt. You gripped his hair tightly with one hand and used the other on the wall to try to steady yourself. Your mind was spinning as he hooked a thumb in the waist of your underwear and pulled it back just to snap it against your skin. A squeak left your lips and he chuckled and moved the now soaked fabric aside, he blew cold air against your clit and you shudder in his grasp. His tongue darted out in teasing little movements that made you twitch with each one, he flattened it and licked long from the bottom to the top. The stud dipped into you and traced the details of your folds.

”You taste so amazing, I’m gonna bury my cock so deep in your guts.” He brought a long finger up to circle your entrance, watching how you clenched around nothing. “Look how bad your pussy wants me, just admit it.”

You could barely hear him over the sound of your own heart beating in your ears, were you really about to have sex with Terushima? The same guy who cat calls you every chance he gets, who treats you like a toy to play with. Although he said he ubered you home on your birthday and he clearly didn’t take advantage of you when he could’ve, maybe he wasn’t all that bad?

All the euphoric sensations disappeared and you looked down in panic. The blond set your leg back on the ground and stood back up, you faltered a bit without his support. Your confused eyes searched his.

”Still being difficult?” His face looked like he was fighting the urge not to just throw you down on the couch and you noticed the way his jeans curved over his growing erection. “What do you want?”

The tension was excruciating as his chocolate eyes tore through you.

”Y-you...” You breathed, the desire to feel him touch you again overtook everything else.

He leaned back to look down his nose at you, too satisfied at his victory. “What do you want me to do?”

”Ruin me.” You whispered, face burning up.

”Huh?” He smirked.

”I want you to ruin me... please!”

Terushima’s entire expression changed, it became predatory as he took you by the wrist and headed toward your bedroom. He shut the door a bit too hard once you were in and you jumped, your whole body was sparking with anticipation. He was on you instantly, growling at you to take your shirt off, you did and took your bra off too. He tossed his hoodie and undershirt on the floor and rounded on you again, he groped heatedly at your chest and pinched both your nipples. Your moan just made him grin widely.

”I knew you liked it rough, little slut.” He spun you around and pressed your body flush to the door, your nipples hardened from the cool wood as he kept you pinned. He pulled your skirt and underwear down in one swift motion and you heard him unzip his pants and drop them to the floor too. The tip on his cock poked you as he stroked himself, dripping precum on your behind. You squirmed in his hold and he let out a dark laugh.

”So needy for me now, after playing hard to get for so long.” He brought his hand down hard on your ass cheek, making you cry out. “What was it you called me earlier? Pathetic?” He repeated the action and licked his lips at how your scream turned into a moan midway. “Who’s pathetic now?” One more slap had you gasping, desperate.

”Please! I ne-need—“ You didn’t get to finish though as he hilted himself in your sopping cunt. A sob wracked through your chest as you were stretched to your limit, he let out a throaty groan and rested his head on your shoulder.

”Oh, you feel like heaven.” He pumped himself in and out of you slowly, drawing out all your whimpers and moans as the burning pain turned to rapture. You tilted your head to give him full access to your neck, he obliged and nipped and sucked marks into your pristine skin. “Mmm, now everyone will know you’re claimed.”

You frowned at his possessiveness but couldn’t help the way you fluttered around his length. “I told you, I don’t belong to you.” The tone of your voice betrayed how far gone you were.

Terushima sucked his teeth and dragged you over to the vanity on the other side of the room, he bent you over it and held your hair to force you to look at your reflection. You saw a gleam and noticed in excitement that his nipple was pierced.

”Do you see who’s fucking your tight cunt right now?” With a sudden thrust he was fully inside you again, your eyes rolled back at how the new angle hit your weak spot. His balls slapped against your clit as he jackhammered into you and you knew you were close. “Now tell me who owns you.” You bit your lip to hold back whatever mindless babbling was about to spill from your mouth but it was no use when he reached around to pinch your sensitive nub. “I said who. Owns. You.” He punctuated each word with a thrust.

You screamed his name as your orgasm crashed through you. “Fuck! Yūji! You do, Yūji!” Stars exploded in your vision and the mirror fogged up with your laboured exhales. He didn’t slow down for a second, it felt like he was trying to tear you apart and his crafty smile didn’t help to convince you otherwise. Terushima lifted your leg up to rest your knee on the table, you gasped as his cock somehow managed to penetrate even deeper. He groaned and his thrusts became sporadic.

”I’m gonna fill you up, angel.”

Your mind was hazy and it took you a couple seconds to process his words “N-no, not inside.”

You so badly wanted to slap that shit-eating grin off his face.

”I told you, you’re _mine_. I’m claiming this pussy.”

”Damnit, Terushi—“ You were cut off by how hard he slammed into you, your face pressed against the mirror. His warm release filled you, he gave a few harsh thrusts to make sure it went as far in as possible. You started to shake and realized you were cumming again. Pleasure ran through your veins, not quite as intense as the last one. He pulled out and watched his cum drip down your wobbly leg, your throbbing heat pushing it out as you desperately clenched.

”Kleenex on the dresser...” You murmured, still coming down from your high.

The blond wiped up your thighs and sensitive core then pulled you upright into a surprisingly affectionate kiss. You got caught up in the moment until you remembered what he did. You pulled away and punched him in the arm.

”You’re lucky I’m on birth control, asshole!”

He flashed you a cheeky smile. “I saw it on the nightstand when we first came in here.”

You pinched the bridge of your nose, how could you stay mad at this doofus? He pecked you on the nose and flopped back onto your bed, immediately curling up under the plush blankets.

”Are there any good breakfast places around here?”

You scoffed, “Bold of you to assume you’re staying the night.”

”I was serious about everything I said, you’re mine and I’m yours. So c’mere, I’m a cuddler.” 

You shook your head in disbelief at his absolute conviction but couldn’t help the smile that found its way to your lips. You slipped on some sweatpants and a tank top and went to go brush your teeth. In the bathroom doorway stood a judgmental looking Misaki, she looked at you and simply crossed her arms in disapproval. Your face flushed crimson.

”What can I say? I’m weak for the tongue ring.”


	9. Shower Sex - Bokuto x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spent the weekend attempting to relax with my family..........  
> Hope all the other Canadians had a good thanksgiving☆  
> Also not sure if it’s super cringe to call someone ace in bed but I feel like Bokuto would be aaaaall about that so

You sighed as you placed a plate of lukewarm food in the fridge, a nightly ritual, then went to tackle the small pile of dishes. You were perhaps too used to your boyfriend’s strenuous practice schedule at this point. After almost four years together it was completely normal to eat dinner alone, especially on a weeknight. That didn’t stop your ears from perking up at the routine jingle of him struggling to find the right key to the front door. He usually got it by the third try—yup, there it was, the lock clicking open and his usual greeting of wildly hollaring your name. Your heart soared.

”Kitchen!” You called back. He was normally starving by the time he got home. “Dinner’s in the fridge.”

”You’re the best!” Bokuto swooped in and planted a wet kiss to your temple that left you giggling.

”Yup, I am.”

”Sorry you had to eat by yourself.”

You shrugged nonchalantly. “It’s fine, I’m used to it.”

Even without looking you could almost sense the slump of his shoulders.

”I’m a crappy boyfriend...” You could hear the mood swing in his voice. _Shit._

”No you’re not, Kou. I really don’t mind some me time.” You tried to turn to look at him but he was directly behind you, forehead pressed dramatically between your shoulder blades. Time for a different tactic. “I’m sure you can find some way to make it up to me.” You said suggestively.

You almost laughed at how he immediately sprung back up to his full height. His thick arms encircled your waist and he buried his face in your neck.

”I can think of a few ways.”

You noticed right away that his face felt kind of sticky, and so did his arms, and he _stank_.

”Did you shower after practice?”

He stuck his bottom lip out in an exaggerated pout. “I wanted to get home to you as fast as possible.”

You smiled, how did you end up with such a sweet, adorable boyfriend? “I love you, but you smell rank.”

He pinned you to the counter with his large body, he wasn’t even hard but you could still feel his length through the material of his track pants.

”Mmm, shower first.”

”Only if you join me.” His tone was playful and so very tempting.

”Alright, I’m almost done with the dishes.”

Bokuto let out an impatient whine and ground his hips against your lower back. His hand went up your t-shirt and started kneading your breast. You arched your back instinctively, your body craved his touch but you wanted to tease him a bit first. You arched more until your ass was rubbing up against him, he was so much taller then you so it took a bit of reaching. He growled your name and bit down on the sensitive skin on the crook of your neck. You could feel him growing hard so you kept moving your hips up and down. One thing your learned quickly when you two started dating is that Bokuto was terrible at teasing, he needed instant gratification. And for that same reason he hates being teased. He snatched up the mug you had been washing and set it on the drying rack.

”Clean enough.” He pulled you away from the sink and hoisted you easily over his shoulder, it always caught you off guard how strong he was.

The owl eyed man stode triumphantly to the bathroom, giving light swats to your behind the whole way there. Your combined laughter filled the apartment until you yelped when he set you down on the edge of the cold sink. His mouth was on yours in an instant. You ran your fingers through his spiky hair and gave a rough tug. His grip on your waist tightened and he bucked his hips unconsciously.

Being with Bokuto was a whirlwind, all hands and wet kisses and ripping your clothes off so swiftly it was dizzying. Your shirt was now on the ground and his lips attacked your chest with small bites and licks. He started unbuttoning your jeans and you had to remind him of why you came in here before your brain became to fuzzy to care.

”Bo, shower!” You couldn’t help but giggle. He turned the faucet in and you shed the rest of your clothes and hoped in, shivering as the water adjusted. His warm body pressed up against your and you sighed into his touch. You ran your fingers through his spikey hair until it wilted down over his forehead, then you took soap and rubbed it until your hands were sudsy.

”Mm.” Bokuto hummed appreciatively as you ran you’re hands over his chest and shoulders. Your delicate fingers traced every muscle, slowly working down his sides and up around to his back. He pulled you close and kissed you with such fervour it sent arousal all through your veins. Your hands creeped downwards and you groped his toned ass, he growled and bit your bottom lip excitedly. His tongue slipped past your lips, determined to taste every part of your mouth.

You brought your hand between you and palmed his length, delighting in his gasps and how you could feel him hardening with your movements.

”You like how my hand feels, baby?” You purred into his mouth, he nodded frantically and shut his eyes tight as you started to jerk him off at a leisurely pace. “Or is there something else you’d like to feel?” His head rolled back as you sped up, he looked divine, biting his lip and breathing ragged.

His round eyes focused back on you under heavy lids. “I wanna feel you, w-wanna be inside you.” He waisted no time picking you up and turning you so you were pressed up against the chilly tile. With your past partners it was always awkward maneuvering in the shower but for him it was no effort you lift you, your legs wrapped around his waist and pulled him to you. The hardness you felt rubbing between your folds was driving you mad and you dug your nails into his shoulders.

”Koutarouuu...” You drawled.

Without warning he plunged two fingers into you, your gasp turned to a moan when he started moving them quickly. His movements were rushed, trying to prep you as fast as he could to get to the next part. Your hips rolled instinctively and his long digits curled into your g-spot causing you to yelp. The ace smiled wide and added a third finger, the heat from your nethers was spreading across your whole body and setting your mind ablaze.

”I love that sound.” He said as you whimpered.

You felt his dripping tip against your hole before he roughly started to slide into you, he was so thick it felt like he was hitting every possible spot at once. He groaned your name loudly and your cunt twitched at the sound of his gruff voice. A tentative thrust sent red-hot ecstasy surging from the spot where you were connected. Not being able to hold back any longer, Bokuto slammed into you eagerly. His grip on your ass tightened and your cheeks spread erotically, crescents emblazoned your skin under his fingernails. He looked down on you and you thought your heart would beat out of its chest at the way water poured over his neck and raced down his torso.

His grin only grew at seeing your breathless face watching him, he kissed your wrist as you brought a hand up to hold his hair at the back of his neck. All day he had thought about this, how beautiful you would look wrapped around him and how you would pant his name as you got closer to coming undone in his strong arms. With a low grunt he folded you harder against the wall and rutted into you fiercely.

The sounds that came out of your mouth as he tried to destroy your cervix were almost gibberish at this point, his hand managed to slip into the narrow space between you and press down on your clit. You felt as though your body was being shattered to pieces as you came hard and yanked on your lover’s hair. He swore and continued his brutal pace, chasing his own orgasm.

”F-fuck! Kou—ah...oh my god!” You toes curled and you pulled him tight to you, each thrust pushed your mind further and further away from your body as searing heat overtook you. You brought your other hand up and caressed his cheek lovingly, your thumb brushed over his silky lips and onto the pad of his tongue. He looked perfect, a dazed smile tugged on your mouth and you clamped down on his length.

”Cum for me, ace.”

Bokuto’s eyes rolled back at the sight of you and he pulled out, you stroked him as he spilled on both of your chests. Spurts of white reaching almost to your neck with how pent up he was. He watched you in a trance as you ran a finger through his hot seed and brought it to your lips, tongue darting out mischievously at you licked it clean.

”Holy shit, you’re so hot.” He swooped down to meet your lips, excited a bit by his own taste on you. “God, I could spend all day fucking you!” He whined when you tapped his leg to let you down.

”Maybe on your next day off.” You said with a wink. “If I don’t have to walk anywhere after.”

Bokuto frowned and rubbed soothingly at your hips. “Did I hurt you?”

“Don’t worry, I’m tougher then I look.”You reassured him with a giggle.

He instantly brightened up and grabbed a shampoo bottle. “Turn around, cutie.” You did as told and enjoyed the way he ran his fingers across your scalp, taking care to not get soap in your eyes. He snuck feather-light kisses to your face whenever you shut your eyes and you both stayed in until the water ran cold.


	10. Lap Dance - Ushijima x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally I was just like wow how awkward would Ushiwaka be getting a lap dance that sounds hilarious let’s do it.  
> They’re high school seniors in this one but there is some underage drinking in passing.  
> Tendou is ultimate wingman.

Taking a sip from a plastic cup full of overly spiked fruit punch, you found yourself at yet another victory party for the Shiritorizawa volleyball team. They were going to nationals again, you wondered how far in advance these parties were planned. Most of the team was in attendance, easily identifiable in their maroon and white team jackets. A few more filed into the room and you were shocked to see Ushiwaka was here too, he never came to these things.

You made your way over to the group and nudged Tendou with a smile. “Congrats on the win.” He flashed you his usual catlike smirk. “I’m surprised Ushijima showed up.”

He chuckled. “I can be pretty persuasive when I want to be, y’know.”

The captain turned his attention on the two of you, suddenly you felt quite small.

“So Tendou dragged you here, huh?” You gave him a warm smile, hoping he’d ease up a bit and socialize. You had never exchanged more then a few words at a time with the man though you spent a decent bit of time around him, being friends with a few of the guys on the team. He seemed so uncomfortable sometimes talking to you so you always made sure to make him feel welcome.

The redhead’s mouth fell open dramatically. “I didn’t have to _drag_ him! He wanted to be here, he just needed encouragement. Right, Wakatoshi?” He said his name in a teasing singsong way. Ushijima shot him a look that didn’t seem to portray any particular emotion but made his friend jolt upright. He muttered a quick greeting to you and dissolved into the crowd.

Afew drinks later and Tendou had convinced you to join some of your friends in another room for a game.

”This isn’t something lame like spin the bottle, right?” You asked half jokingly, seeing the small group sitting on the floor in a circle. Semi and Ushijima were seated in the couch just beside everyone.

”Of course not.” He replied impishly. “It’s truth or dare.”

You quirked an eyebrow. “Seriously?”

”Did you think we’d be playing scrabble?” Semi taunted.

Your face reddened. Normally you’d have left the childish games alone but you were just tipsy enough to give in. With a sigh you took your place in the circle. A second year girl named Inoue began.

”Let’s see, Semi. Truth or dare?”

He looked up, clearly not expecting to be asked so soon. “Truth.”

”Do you dye your hair?”

The setter glowered and several others snickered. “Obviously not. What kind of question...”

She shrugged nonchalantly. “Some of the girl in my class were curios.”

”Who—“

”Semisemi! Your turn now!” Tendou cut him off.

He looked around for a few seconds before meeting your eyes. “Truth or dare?”

”T-truth.” You sputtered, not yet confident enough to choose dare.

Semi scratched his chin in thought. “Hmm, are you a virgin?”

”Huh?!”

”He said ‘are you a virgin?’” Tendou repeated and leaned into your space at a strange angle.

”I heard him!” You hissed though your teeth. “I... I’m not.” You admitted earnestly, avoiding their gazes. It was quiet for a moment and you noticed Ushijima shift his weight subtly. Your eyes flickered up and you blushed to see his stoic gaze fixed on you.

”Eh?! Really?” The middle blocker’s brows shot up to his hairline.

”Don’t act so shocked.” You grumbled.

Yamagata failed to hide his interest. “So who was the lucky guy?”

”None of your business.” You tried to act like this conversation wasn’t incredibly embarrassing and finished your drink in one go. Inoue passed you another.

”Thanks.” You took a long sip and savoured the warm feeling that washed over you. “Shirabu, how about you?”

”Dare.”

”Okay, trade shirts with Inoue.” You glanced at the girl to your left. You didn’t know her well but you had seen her at a lot of games and she was always cheering hard for the setter, plus she had been clearly eyeing him since you had sat down. Shirabu closed his eyes, debating taking a shot instead.

Tendou waved his arms frantically. “Kenjirooooou! Be cool, be cool! Take the dare!”

The shorter man shot him a dirty look and nodded at the girl who blushed a deep red. You noticed most the boys heads turn as she shed her sweater and was left in a thin t-shirt, and most the girls turn when Shirabu took off his shirt and exposed his toned chest and arms.

Maybe it was you who had drove the game in this direction but suddenly the questions and dares became increasingly intimate, which also caused a lot more drinking for refusing turns. After several more rounds you found that you were actually having fun with this silly game, however you weren’t sure how much of this was attributed to the booze in your system. As if he could sense your relaxed mood and decided to see how far he could push you; Tendou sang your name in that way that made you question your friendship with him.

”Truth or dare?”

”I’ll do dare.” You smiled, feeling the liquid courage.

His grin turned mischievous and a chill ran down your spine. “I dare you to give Wakatoshi a lap dance.”

”What?”

”I saaaaid—“

”Don’t you dare repeat yourself!” You looked up at the ace for the first time in a while. His olive eyes searched your reaction curiously, they seemed to hold interest but you weren’t sure if you were imagining it. Well at least you knew he wasn’t the type to pull some creepy move on you. You didn’t break eye contact as you took a swig of your drink and stood up.

”Oooh?” You heard the redhead exclaim and you could see everyone’s surprised expressions from the corner of your eyes. As you reached the couch you raised an eyebrow at him.

”Go ahead.” He replied. His voice was so deep and gravelly it made your face warm. You took a deep breath and began to sway your hips in time with the loud music blaring from the other room. Leaning in, you ran your hands up his solid chest to try to get used to touching him. He let out a quick breath at the contact and you realized that he had been holding it. A rush of confidence surged through you and you brought your hand up and ran it through his silky hair, then slowly down his neck and chest until it came to rest on his thigh. You slowly straddled his muscular thighs and moved your hips in a circular motion.

Your classmates stares bore into your back but you were determined not to become self conscious. Instead your closed your eyes and brought your hands up into your own hair, making sure to trace them over your breasts on the way. You bit your lip and opened your eyes again. Ushijima’s mouth was slightly open and he was staring at you with such an intensity that would normally have you wilting before him but right now it empowered you. Stepping off of him with one foot, you slid the other between his legs and pushed them further apart. You stood between them and arched your back to give him a view of your ass and bent over so you were just barely brushing against his crotch, moving your hips seductively the entire time.

You saw Semi, still on the couch next to you two, looking incredulous and maybe a little jealous. It was then that you realized how wet you’d become. You turned around quickly, hoping no one would notice the lustful look you’re sure was painted all over your face, and mounted the ace’s thigh. His pupils were dilated and you wondered if he was as turned on as you were. As if confirming your suspicions you felt a hardness against your leg, and very lengthy hardness. You inhaled sharply and stopped moving.

”Um, is that good?” You looked back at Tendou sheepishly.

The group was staring at you in awe. “What a show!” The middle blocker laughed loudly. A few people whooped and you quickly got off the team captain’s lap, your cheeks scarlet. You made to sit in your original spot but a soft tug on the back of your shirt stopped you. Ushijima inconspicuously pulled you down to sit in the space between him and Semi. You stayed there the rest of the game and tried your best to ignore how warm his thigh felt against your smaller one.

Eventually everyone made their way back to the party, as you left the room an arm draped loosely around your waist. Ushijima leaned down and muttered in your ear.

”Come with me.” 

Any nervousness turned to excitement when his hot breath danced over your neck. He pulled you down a hallway and into an empty bedroom, you noticed him lock the door.

”Ushijima, I don’t know what to say—“ 

He moved in close to you and brought a hand to the back of your neck, it was large enough for his thumb to wrap around and stroke your cheek.

”Please, call me Wakatoshi.”

”Wakatoshi...” You breathed, not sure if you were dreaming or awake.

He captured your lips with his own, other arm looped around your middle to pull you near. You tensed in bewilderment before melting into his touch, opening your mouth and letting your tongues explore each other. Everything about him was solid and warm, it was oddly comforting and you found yourself wanting to be as close to him as possible. His hands wondered down and gave your butt a tentative squeeze, his rough fingers brushed your skin just under your skirt. You accidentally let out a whine at that and it seemed to spur him on. He walked you back until your calves hit the bed but he didn’t let you fall back yet. The man pulled back and held your gaze for the first time since your dance, his expression was unreadable as usual but at this distance you could see the longing in his eyes. It felt like he was staring into your soul.

“I want you.” He stated. His bluntness was refreshing and his words brought a heat to your core.

“I want you too, Wakatoshi.”

He pushed you back onto the mattress, you vaguely wondered who’s room this was before a light kiss to your inner thigh washed all other thoughts away. More kisses followed, trailing closer and closer to where you craved them so desperately. You squirmed under him but he held your thighs in place with calloused hands. Ushijima licked up your clothed slit and sent your mind spinning, his tongue darted out a few times to tease your clit.

“P-please..!” You whimpered.

He mercifully removed your underwear and tossed them on the floor behind him. The cool air against your wet pussy made you shudder but it was quickly warmed again by Ushijima’s breath. He gave one long lick up the entire length of your cunt and you had to bite your lip to stop from moaning too loud.

“I want to hear you.” His low voice commanded and all you could do was nod. He licked again but this time his tongue went deeper in between your lips and you gasped his name. Tightening his grip on your thighs, he lapped at you as if you tasted like his favourite flavour. Your head rolled back onto the bed and you let out a series of moans, you didn’t have a ton of sexual experience but this already blew everyone else out of the water. He focused his tongue on circling your clit as he teased your entrance with a long finger. You were so wet that it slid in easily, Ushijima hummed his approval and added another finger. He pumped them in and out of you at a slow pace that had you writhing beneath him.

You buried your hands in his hair and moaned. “Please, Toshi! Faster!”

He slid one more finger into you which had you clenching to adjust, once you had relaxed he began to speed up his pace. Lewd sounds filled the room and you tightened your grip in his hair as your orgasm neared.

He curled all three digits and pressed against your g-spot and you gasped as you came undone. Waves of heat hit you and you whined his name in a voice you barely recognized. He pulled his fingers out of you and began to lick them clean. The sight of his lips and chin covered in your juices was almost enough to send you over the edge a second time. You sat up and reached for his belt buckle but he placed a hand over yours.

“People will be asking where we are, the party’s almost over.” He informed stolidly.

You frowned, he was right of course but you didn’t care right now.

He smoothed out your hair absentmindedly then stood. “Next time I’ll make sure we have all day to ourselves.”

You smiled brightly. “Next time?”

His lip twitched up ever so slightly, then he bent to pick up your underwear. He shoved them into his pocket and strode out the door without a word. You scrambled off the bed and fixed your skirt, a quick glance in a mirror and you were out of the room as if it never happened.


	11. Pegging - Tanaka x Kiyoko

“Are you ready for me, Ryū?”

Tanaka sighed into the pillow as his wife said his favourite words in the entire world. After so much prep he was more then ready, she always made sure to stretch him nicely prior. Although her tiny hands couldn’t compare for what was to come.

”You know it, baby.” He smirked.

Delicate fingers traced up his spine to rest on his shoulder blades. “You don’t feel ready.” He took a deep breath and relaxed into her hypnotic touch, his legs spread a little more in anticipation. Satisfied, her hand slinked back down to its spot on his hip. Kiyoko wasn’t one to verbalized her thoughts often but her true feelings were always clear in her actions. After years of being rejected almost daily he had learned to read those actions and understand her better, it didn’t take long for them to get together after that.

The raven haired woman clicked on her panty vibrator and made a high breathy sound that had Tanaka gripping the sheets, his already hard cock throbbed painfully.

”Baby— _please_...” He was cut off by the feeling of the cool silicone head against his lubed up hole. It took all his resolve not to push back on it but he knew she’d just pull away. He peeked back at her and groaned at the heavenly sight; a pink blush dusted her pale cheeks, she had removed her glasses and was looking down at him through thick lashes. “Kiyoko, you’re driving me crazy here...”

She simply blinked at him as if he hadn’t spoken at all and pushed the tip in. His head snapped forward and he let of a long shaky exhale. Her perfectly manicured nails scratched lightly up his thighs and across his sides. She scraped over his nipple roughly as she pressed further into him and he arched his back like a cat in heat. Even if her face didn’t show it, he knew she thrived on his shameless reactions.

Those flawless fingers scratched at his scalp now and he hummed at the pleasant sensation. In one last smooth thrust she bottomed out. He moaned loudly at the exquisite fullness. Precum soaked the sheets beneath him as she gave him time to get used to the feeling.

”Please, baby, I need more! Pl-ease!”

That silky voice tickled his ears. “What would you do for it?”

”Oh man, anything. Fucking anything you want...”

Kiyoko inched her way out so slowly he thought he would cry. She set a torturously laggard pace, every so often running her nails down his back to make him squirm. Words flowed from his mouth but he was barely aware of what he was saying, mindless begging for her to move faster. It seemed like an eternity had passed with these long languid strokes and his self control had timed out. When she pulled away again he rocked back hard, moaning loud when the dildo hit his prostate.

Annoyed, his wife dug her nails sharply into his hips. “If you’re going to be impatient then you can do it yourself.”

”No, no! Kiyo—Aaah...” He hissed as she pulled almost all the way out.

”Go ahead, do it yourself.”

Tanaka’s eyebrows shot up to his buzzed hairline in surprised relief and then he grinned. “Whatever you say, goddess.” He bounced back against her and shuddered at the intoxicating feeling. Making sure to give her a show, he gyrated his hips and arched his back. She leaned over him so as not to fall back when he started fucking himself rigorously on her fake cock.

”C-can I touch my... myself?” He gasped the last word with a particularly well angled thrust.

”Nope.”

The bald man whined dismally but perked up when he heard the familiar click of a remote. A low buzz was heard and phenomenal vibrations surged through his insides. He ceased his movements and sunk into the cushiony blankets, wobbly knees somehow managing to keep his ass in the air. Drool spilled over his open lips and his eyes rolled back at the intense pleasure.

Her touch was electric as she reached around and tightly grasped the base of his cock. He jumped at the sudden contact and she purred into his ear.

”I don’t want you cumming just yet.”

Kiyoko planted a velvety kiss to his shoulder blade and brought a foot up onto the bed to brace herself at a new angle. She bucked into him brutally, her grip on his length never wavering. Tanaka could barely hear her panting over his own heated moans.

”Fuck! You’re amazi—haaaa—Kiyoko, God damn!” He babbled, scarcely aware that he was even talking at this point. Every thrust slammed into his prostate and if it weren’t for her strategic hold on him he would’ve finished already, his thighs ached from trying to stop himself from collapsing.

Her movements became erratic and he looked back at her just in time to catch her gorgeous face as she came, mouth open and breasts heaving. Glassy slate grey eyes focused in on his and she stroked his cock quickly while continuing to rail into his tight ass. A sob wracked through him as he came on the sheets below him, his knees finally caved and he slumped onto his stomach. His vision went white as bliss shot through him, down to his curled toes and finally up to his brain. All he could do was lie there in a daze as he vaguely felt himself being rolled onto his back. A wave of exhaustion hit him and there was no way he could fight it.

When he came to he was still in bed but his boxers were back on and he was cleaned up.

Kiyoko walked into the bedroom with two plastic bags and smiled softly at him. “Oh, you’re awake.”

Tanaka’s head still felt fuzzy and he was sore as he sat up, his stomach growled noisily. She chuckled and leaned down to peck him on the forehead.

”I bought gyudon, and there’s a bath ready.”

”Fooooooood.” He moaned dramatically. “Food first.”

They ate together in bed, she didn’t mind the mess from how quickly he scarfed down the meal because the sheets would definitely have to be changed anyway.

Brushing her hair behind her ear shyly, she looked away from him. “Was I too rough tonight?”

The look he gave her was so reassuring, it was how he had looked at her since the moment they met all those years ago.

”Baby, you were perfect.” He swooped in and kissed her hard, then continued to kiss her jaw when she wiggled away giggling.

”Tanaka, swallow your food first!”


	12. Phone Sex - Oikawa x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the positive feedback, I might be crying JUST A BIT OKAY <3  
> I’ve honestly just had the worst writer’s block over the last week but I finally finished this one even if it’s pretty late so hopefully I can write more smoothly now. Either way I am determined to finish the month even if it is late as heck.

Your phone vibrated in your jeans pocket for the fourth time since you had entered the store, finally enough to make you put down your grocery basket and check it. Just as you figured; four notifications from Oikawa. Since his recent move to Argentina you two had been struggling to find a long distance rhythm, he was already kind of clingy before so a twelve hour difference wasn’t helping anything. The best time slot to talk on the phone seemed to be in the mornings before class for you and just after practice on his end. Today was Sunday so you were free to chat until he went to sleep but practice was running a lot later than usual. So to make up for it you had sent him plenty of pictures of yourself when you woke up this morning. He loved it when you just wore his jersey, you’re sure he loved the ones without the jersey even more. He must’ve finally seen them, you checked your messages.

_Good morning, cutie~_

_!! I just checked snap, what’re you trying to do to me?! I’m in the locker room😩_

_Call me._

The last notification was just a missed call from him. Nervously, you called him back while waiting to pay for your things.

”Hey babe, are you mad?” You asked quietly.

He chuckled on the other end. “I’m only mad I can’t be there to tear those clothes off myself.”

You almost bumped into the person in front of you. “S-sorry!”

”Where are you right now?”

”Just getting groceries, I’m almost done.”

The setter smirked and lied back in bed, toying with you was one of his favourite pastimes. Being so far away, he had to seize every opportunity to do so. “That’s too bad, if you were home right now I could repay you for those pictures.”

”I’m visiting soon too, I take payment in person as well.”

Oh, I’ve been counting down the days, cutie. I’m thinking of renting us a little cottage for the weekend so we don’t annoy the neighbours. I plan to have you screaming my name real loud.” Cockiness oozed out of the phone speaker. You almost wanted to roll your eyes but after months without his touch anything he said was enough to rile you up. Heat rose to your cheeks and creeped down to pool in your core, you glanced around but no one seemed to be able to hear his end. “You’re being too quiet, are you imagining it?”

”Maybe...” You mumbled and pinched the phone between your shoulder and ear as you put your groceries on the counter. “Hi, Shimada.” The familiar face flashed you a friendly smile.

”If we get a cottage I can fuck you on every piece of furniture there, much more then my apartment.”

”Tooru!” You hissed, much too loudly.

Oikawa smiled to himself, what he wouldn’t give to see how red your face was right now. “I told you I was going to repay you for those photos. You’re so naughty sending them when you know I was at practice, just couldn’t wait for me, huh?”

You watched in anguish as Shimada scanned the last of your items, you handed him a bill so quickly he probably thought you were insane.

”Sweetheart, when I ask a question I expect an answer.” His sultry voice licked your ear. “Are you so naughty that you couldn’t even wait for me?”

”Yes.” You tried to keep your voice as if you were just having some casual small talk.

”Did you touch yourself after you took them? Did you finger your cunt and pretend it was my cock?” His tone was sadistic as he palmed himself through his grey sweatpants. “Answer me.”

”Mhm...” You felt dizzy with arousal and you blushed so furiously that the man in front of you surely knew something was up. The second the change fell into your outstretched hand you squeaked out a thank you and took off so fast you almost forgot your groceries. “Tooruuuu... that was embarrassing.” You whined.

His replied laugh was dark, you could tell how turned on he was. “It’s not my fault you get so worked up. Now run home so I can tell you all the things I’ve been thinking about all day.” Oikawa hung up the phone and grinned at how adorable you had sounded. He opened up his photos and scrolled to the screenshots he took earlier, he had plenty of pictures he took of you in all kinds of compromising positions but he always welcomed more. He would fill his whole camera roll with your gorgeous body if he could.

Not long later your name appeared on his screen again. “That was fast, did I get you that excited just with my voice?”

”Don’t act so innocent.” You grumbled, though your tone wasn’t accusatory.

His chuckle was smooth and warm, like being wrapped in satin sheets. “Those pictures are so sexy, I don’t think I can hold back when I see you next. I might drag you into the airport bathroom and push you up against a stall door.” He purred, “Or do you think the cab driver would get mad if you sucked me off in the back seat?”

”And you’re saying I’m the excited one.”

You finished putting your things away and stretched out on your couch, you removed the leggings you were wearing under your baggy sweater. They were damp along with your panties so you’d have to change them later anyway.

”Busted.” His tongue darted out to wet his lips before he spoke again. “My imagination’s been running wild lately. I think I’ll fuck you fast and hard first and then when we get to my place I’ll draw it out, make you squirm and beg.”

Oikawa always acted very put together and in control but you’ve been able to see through that since you first met. Even right now you could tell how needy he was by how much he was talking. You weren’t complaining though, instead your fingers trailed down to your clit and rubbed it gently through your thin cotton underwear.

”I don’t think it’ll take me long to beg if you keep saying things like that.” You replied honestly and he hummed in satisfaction.

”Are you wearing anything? I want you to take all your clothes off.” The was a demanding edge to his voice and you whined about him being bossy before complying and stripping down completely. The air in your apartment was cool on your bare skin and you felt your nipples harden.

The setter took his own shirt off, the early night was still warm where he was and his whole body was starting to burn up at the thought of you lying there craving his touch.

”Tooru...” You whimpered at him impatiently, vulnerability lacing your voice. It made his cock twitch and his mind reel.

”Are you touching yourself?”

”Yes.” You breathed, continuing to massage your bundle of nerves.

”Put two fingers in.” His throat felt tight as he pictured you. You eased two digits into your dripping heat and pumped them in and out lazily. “How’s that feel, baby?” 

”G-good.” You clamped your eyes shut and focused on his breathing through the phone speaker, it was becoming more ragged. “Not as go—“

”Not as good as my cock, huh?” He freed himself from the tent in his pants and began working his shaft. “Nothing compares to my fat cock stretching you.”

”Fuck, Tooru.” You sped up your pace but he was right, there was no comparison.

”Tell me how you want it.”

”I want you to bend me over and fill my pussy up, n-no prep, I want it to hurt.” The long groan that escaped him sent chills over your whole body, you bit down on your lip and willed yourself to form a coherent sentence. “Hard and fast, like you said, till I cum around your cock. You can cum anywhere, on my tits o-or inside.” You gasped as you ground the heel of your palm against your clit. “Where—ah! Where do you want to cum, Tooru?”

”I’m definitely going to paint that pretty face of yours white. Add another finger.” He smirked at your moan as you did as he said. “Always so obedient for me, aren’t you? I bet if I told you to stop and not touch yourself until you’re here with me, you’d listen.”

”P-please don’t...” You whined, the thought of having to wait another month to see him and not even being able to do this was unbearable.

He let out a sharp laugh through gritted teeth and teased the vein on his base with his thumb. What he wouldn’t give to have that be your tongue right about now.

”Such a slut, can’t keep your fingers out of your cunt for that long. Send me a picture, I want to see how desperate you look right now.”

You angled the phone as far from you as you could so he’d get a view of as much of your body as possible. A quick glance was enough to see your erotic expression, fingers clearly knuckle deep in yourself and breasts on full display. He swore and moaned your name when he saw it. His silky voice almost sent you over the edge.

”Tooru! Can I? I’m so—“

”I want to hear it first.”

”W-what?”

“Let me hear that pretty pussy.” His tone was so commanding and you were so close that you would have jumped out the window if he’d asked. You pressed the speaker button and lowered the phone closer to your crotch, the lewd squelching sounds suddenly seemed louder now that you were paying attention to them. The words came out breathily as his own orgasm was impending. “Fuck, you sound so dirty. Cum for me.”

You whole body tensed as you finally let yourself fall into pleasure, a soft gasp leaving your lips followed by a high whimper of his name. It was the most beautiful thing Oikawa had ever heard and before he could even register it, he was cumming into his hand.

All that could be heard for a few minutes was both of your heavy breathing until his airy chuckle broke the silence. “Can we just fast forward a month so we can do that in person?”

”Seriously...” You smiled, giving in to the longing in the pit of your stomach for a moment until you remembered that you didn’t want to let him off the hook so easily. ”So you wanted to _hear_ it?” You crinkled your nose regardless of him not being able to see you do so.

The brunette shrugged and got up to clean himself off, pulling the waistband of his sweats back up. “What can I say? It helped my imagination.”

“I think your imagination is vivid enough as is.” You giggled.

”Sometimes you need an extra push.” His grin became devious. “For example, no touching yourself until you’re here in Argentina.”

”Are you kidding? Tooru—“

”You said you wanted it to hurt, it’ll hurt even more if you disobey.” His tone was sugary sweet despite the threat. “I gotta go now, I’ll call you tomorrow. Love you, bye!”

He was gone with a beep, leaving you turned on all over again and questioning why you were so in love with this amazing jerk.


	13. Temperature Play - Osamu x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not have been heavily craving frozen grapes while I wrote this? They delicious okay...  
> I was a little unsure of how to write Osamu’s personality so I’m sorry if he’s a little ooc but I think it turned out alright 👉🏼👈🏼

A quivering breath escaped your lungs as Osamu circled an ice cube around your navel. Water trickled over your sides, leaving cool trails behind and making you squirm even more then you had been. He ran it up between your breasts to your throat and pressed it to the soft skin over your pulse, he didn’t let up at all when you gasped and pulled at the restraints binding your arms above you to the headboard. You wanted to rip the blindfold off, to see his face as he watched your chest heave, or at least to try to anticipate what he was going to do next. He took another piece and rubbed it around your breast, spiraling until he reached your nipple.

”Ah! Samu!” You hissed when cold shocked the sensitive nub.

”Heh.” Was all you got in reply. He kneaded your other breast with a large hand and the heated contrast was jarring. You arched into him eagerly when his smooth lips replaced the ice on your nipple, his searing tongue lapped at you. Warmth started to bloom throughout your body again and you relaxed into the comfort, he took advantage of your position and snaked an arm around your waist. It was short lived though as the twin took another cube and brought it to your back, enjoying how you gasped and struggled against his strong arm. He traced it down your spine, between your cheeks and pressed it to your tight asshole. It was almost numb from the cold and for a second you thought to beg him not to but decided to hold your tongue, knowing it was useless.

You felt him smirk against your chest just before he bit down on your nipple, simultaneously pushing the ice cube inside of you. The mix of sensations was enough to drive you insane, sharp pain hitting you from both ends. He pulled off of you with a wet popping sound and you felt like you were freezing from the inside out with the loss of his heat. Chilly water leaked out of you and drenched the towel that had been laid out on the bed, even that felt cold now too.

Icy fingers brushed your clit and you cursed out loud, the stimulation was so good but you couldn’t help but flinch away as he circled it languidly.

”Hm, I thought yeh’d like that.” He gave you a teasing pinch and your whole body shivered.

”’S c-cold...” You mumbled feebly.

”That’s the point.”

If only he could see the glare you shot him. A sharp pain wracked through you and you realized he was pressing an ice chip directly to your clit, you cried out and thrashed against your restraints but he just pressed it harder to your most sensitive spot.

”P-please! Please! It s-st-stings!”

He eased up and slid it down over your slit and continued down to your hole again. This time you breathed deeply as he inserted it although the feeling was just as intense as the first one.

Cold hands roamed your body, your attempt to bite back a whimper was in vain when those nimble fingers found their way to your entrance. He pushed two deep inside and the sound that escaped you was embarrassingly needy.

“That feel good, baby girl?” All you could do was nod helplessly as he curled them against your g-spot. “Damn, yer so wet.”

He pumped the digits in and out of you slowly, you heard him picking something up and tried to mentally prepare yourself for more ice. The chilly feeling that tickled your nipple was smoother then the ice had been and for a second you wondered what it was before your mind turned to mush as he dragged the frigid item up your neck. He pulled it away and you heard a soft crunch and the sound of... chewing?

“Osamu, are you eating right now?”

His tone was amused. “Frozen grapes.”

Before you could answer he curled his fingers again and you gasped, he popped a grape in your mouth and you couldn’t help but laugh. As much as frozen grapes were delicious, all you wanted right now was a hot cup of tea. You twitched as his fingers curled inside you again but all too soon he removed them.

“Samuuu...” You whined.

He quickly shut you up with his tip pressed against your clit and you almost moaned at how much hot precum you felt dripping down your hole. “Ya want my cock?” His deep voice asked.

“Yes, yes...” You begged shamelessly, his teasing had left you incredibly sensitive and you would do anything for him to fill you with his heat right now.

Osamu pulled away and a chill ran up through your core, he was pressing an ice cube into your cunt. You tried to squirm away from the nipping cold but he pushed it in easily, his long fingers made sure it was far up inside of you.

“F-fuck!” You bit down on your lip so hard that you barely noticed him prodding at your soaked entrance with his cock again.

“Don’ worry, baby. I’ll make ya feel good again.” He trusted forward and you threw your head back at the stretch. You could feel the sting of the ice melting inside you, his length was slippery with water and your juices as he slowly pushed the rest in. “God, yer so t-tight...” He moaned and gripped your thighs tensely. Words tumbled from your mouth but you couldn’t comprehend them, his name slurred with whimpers and begging for him to be  _deeper_. When he bottomed out in you he hissed at the feeling of cold on the tip of his dick and you flinched at the ice bumping your cervix lightly. He fucked into you slowly, peppering kisses over your chest.

“Osamu... wanna see you.”

“Ya know that’s not how this works, darlin’.”

His lips were replaced with a piece of ice on each of your nipples, you cried out in surprise and he leaned down to kiss you sloppily.

“I love when ya squirm like that, yer so fuckin’ sexy.” His breath against your mouth was steamy and sweet and you parted your lips, craving more.

He kept up his agonizing pace until the ice had melted completely and you were a trembling mess. Those cold fingers traced maddening lines down to your core and he rubbed careful circles on your clit. The coil in your gut was wound so tightly you wanted to scream and he knew it too, he loved to keep you on the edge.

“Samu, please... faster, please god!”

He groaned and hiked your legs up on his shoulders. “Well since ya been so good fer me t’night...” He thrusted hard into you and your mouth hung open in a silent scream as your orgasm tore you apart. Heat rippled throughout your glacial body and tears threatened to overflow from your eyes.

Osamu grunted your name and jackhammered mercilessly into your clenching pussy. This angle made you feel as if you were being split in half and it was heaven to you. He folded your legs further up and met your lips with equal passion and aggression, suddenly you felt empty and hot liquid spilled onto your stomach. It was fiery on your still freezing skin, making you gasped at the contrast. He panted against your mouth for a few minutes and pulled back to clean you with some tissues, removing your blindfold in the process. Your heart beat fast when you saw him, a light sheen of sweat covered his fit torso and his ebony hair was matted to his forehead. The corner of his mouth turned up in an endearing half smile when your eyes met and he finally untied your wrists.

”Yer still shiverin’.” He held you close and pulled the blanket up high, nuzzling your shoulder with his nose sweetly.

”Who’s fault is that?” You teased.

“Ya did so well though, ‘m so proud a ya.”

You cuddled until your temperature returned to normal, he reached over to the side table behind him and presented you a bowl of now half frozen grapes.

You giggled and opened your mouth. “Feed me?”

”Yes, my queen.” He chuckled and you finished off the bowl together.


	14. Toys - Kenma x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~soft~ dom kenma  
> with a side of exhibitionism

As you sat red faced and flustered at the crowded table, you wondered if this had been your boyfriend’s plan all along. Kenma was incredibly smart and you wouldn’t put it past him to be two steps ahead of you. Maybe you’d ask him tomorrow, he’d probably give you a bluntly honest answer then. Kuroo messaged you two a week ago about a Nekoma team reunion dinner, it was extremely rare to get everyone in town on the same night. While you kept in touch with a few of hem, you hadn’t seen some since graduation and you were excited to catch up with the team. Of course Kenma was reluctant, he scowled every time you brought it up until you finally suggested that the two of you could have some extra fun during dinner. His eyes got that familiar gleam before you even told him what you had in mind.

The vibrating egg inside you shook intensely and you gasped, lucky that Lev was too busy telling you the details of his latest shoot to notice. Kenma, who had been on his phone anyway, seemed completely unphazed as he upped the level of intensity through his app. To get him to come out tonight he insisted on both the egg and a panty vibe which he thankfully hadn’t used yet. He loved to watch your reactions closely as you blushed and subtly crossed your legs under the table, you were usually good at remaining composed but tonight he wanted to shatter that composure.

”So how has work been for you?” Lev asked you loudly.

”It’s been fine—“ You cut yourself off with an awkward cough as Kenma fiddled with the settings haphazardly, clearly he was just waiting for you to speak so he could mess with you.

”Eh? Are you alright?”

”Um, yeah, sorry. Uh, work’s g-good. I got a promotion last month.”

Lev flashed you a goofy smile. “That’s our manager-chan, always been a hard worker!”

Yaku leaned over the table to flick his boyfriend on the nose. “Oi! We graduated years ago, it’s weird to call her that!”

The two started bickering and you took the opportunity to focus on trying to keep your cool, you were sopping wet and beginning to regret your choice to wear a skirt tonight. Kenma shifted his leg slightly to rest his thigh softly against yours, a small gesture of affection reserved exclusively for you. You weren’t sure if the heat rising in you was due to how much you loved this man or how much you wanted him to bend you over this table, probably a mix of both. The buzzing in your core multiplied and you bit back a moan and realized he had turned on the other toy. Pleasure pulsated through you, all you could do was shift your weight forward, arch your back a bit and try to get any sort of friction. A sideways glance at him and you could see the mischievous look in his eyes, he was enjoying this way too much. Your face was unbearably hot, your foundation covered a bit of your blush but you’re sure it was going to start showing soon. The gamer rested his hand on your thigh and his touch was like a flame, the vibrations became somehow even stronger.

“Kenma...” You breathed his name shakily and met his catlike eyes for the first time in several minutes. Fiery bronze stared back at you, filled with desire. The knot in your core pulled tighter as his gaze threatened swallow you whole. You tried to inconspicuously rock your hips and the friction almost brought you over the edge.

You nearly jumped out of your skin when Kuroo called your name from the other side of your boyfriend.

”You okay? You look flushed.” The slight smirk made you nervous that he was on to your game.

”I-I’m...” You were so close you couldn’t even string a sentence together, all your brain could do was focus on the total heaven radiating from your dripping cunt.

Kenma turned to him, his voice impressively nonchalant. “She’s not feeling well. There’s aspirin in the car, we’ll be right back.” Without waiting for an answer he stood and led you gently by the hand out of the restaurant, your legs were wobbly but he kept you steady. He pulled you into the alley beside the building and pressed you to the wall, your mouths met desperately, tongues immediately entwined. When he finally pulled back for air a long strand of spit connected you two, you pulled his hair tie out and ran your fingers through his silky locks. Your heart beat rapidly at the sight of him, those large eyes heavy lidded and lips parted slightly. By the way he looked at you, you could tell he felt the same.

A slender finger ran between your clothed folds and he groaned quietly at how soaked you were. Slick ran down your inner thighs as the buzzing from the toys continued to drive you wild. “You’re so lewd...” He whispered against your lips.

”Kenma... Kenma, I’m cl-close. Wanna make you feel good.” You palmed him through his jeans and he moaned, the most beautiful sound you’ve ever heard.

”On your knees.” His deadpan tone just made it so much sexier to you and you dropped to your knees eagerly. Undoing his pants, his length sprung free. He was painfully hard and you waisted no time lapping at his balls and licking a line to the tip of his cock. You looked up at him with doe eyes as you took the head in your mouth and swirled your tongue around it. He was breathing heavily and watching you as if you were a miracle made just for him. Taking his phone out of his pocket, he raised the level of the toys as high as they could go. Your entire body lit up and your eyes rolled back as you moaned around his dick. Kenma sighed your name and used his other hand to gather your hair away from your face and softly push your head to bob back and forth on his shaft. Your knees ached and your thighs felt as if they would give out with how immensely stimulated you were but you adored every second of it.

”Cum for me, cum while sucking my dick.”

The uncharacteristic roughness in his voice did it for you, you whimpered as pure bliss erupted in you. Tears gathered in your eyes at the sheer intensity of it and you held his hips hard enough to leave bruises. He hissed and unconsciously bucked into your mouth, the vibrations from your throat felt amazing. Waves of euphoria continued to wash over you as the vibrators kept going relentlessly, he had no plans to turn them down and you were becoming overstimulated.

You took him deep into your throat until your nose brushed his trim black hairs, your tongue danced teasingly along the vein on the underside. His grip tightened and he twitched inside you. You picked up your pace, spurred on by the building pressure between your legs. Saliva dribbled down your chin and you gagged a little which just turned Kenma on even more.

Without warning he spilled his salty release into your mouth, keeping your head still until he had emptied his balls completely into your wet hole.

”Don’t swallow yet, keep it in your mouth.” He muttered between laboured breaths.

Kenma crouched down until he was face to face with you and pressed a hand to your drenched underwear, pushing the vibrator harder against you. You spasmed and it was all you could do to keep your mouth shut and not shout.

”You can swallow after you cum again.” He rubbed his hand along your slit and that’s all it took to send you reeling once again. Tears fell down your cheeks as you clamped your lips together tightly, it was almost too much. “Swallow now.” He kissed you tenderly on the forehead and you gulped down his seed. He turned the vibrators off and helped you to your feet again, brushing the dirt off your knees.

”They’re probably wondering where we are.”

”I’m sure most of them figured already, Kuroo definitely knows.” Your boyfriend replied frankly.

A new blush took over your cheeks. “Ugh, that’s so embarrassing, I suppose we can’t go back in then.”

He smiled softly and brushed a remaining tear from your face. “If you go in looking like this, everyone will know for sure. I’ll text Kuroo and tell him we went home.”

You eyed him suspiciously. “This was the plan all along, wasn’t it?”

”Not a plan, just a happy accident.” He laced his fingers through yours. “And I didn’t hear you complaining.”

”How could I? I had my mouth full.”

You snuck a wet kiss to his cheek and he rolled his eyes and feigned disgust. The two of you made your way back to your car and headed home for round two.


	15. Voyeurism/Exhibitionism - Takeda x Ukai x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for consensual high school student/adult/teacher stuff in case ya not okay with that  
> Also this chapter is very ukai/takeda centric because hell yeah boy

Takeda was almost halfway home when he realized he had forgotten to lock up the gym behind him after practice, he was so used to Kageyama and Hinata staying late and locking up for him that it completely slipped his mind that he would have to do that now that they’ve graduated. Sighing, he turned his car around, luckily he didn’t live far from the school.  
Most people would have just locked the doors and left but he was the cautious type. He entered and checked the club room, making sure no one had snuck in after he left. Next he knocked on the door to the girls change room and peeked his head in, all clear. The boys change room he didn’t bother to knock, not that he expected anyone to be in there anyway, he didn’t care if he walked in on a man.  
What he really didn’t expect however was to walk in on Keishin Ukai thrusting against someone he had pinned to the lockers. The teacher part of him almost shouted at them but another part stopped himself at the sight of Ukai’s firm ass flexing as he rutted hard into this mystery woman. She moaned breathily at a particularly rough thrust and he grumbled in that raspy voice that sent chills through Takeda.  
“Yeah? You fuckin’ like that?”  
His face reddened at the display and before he could consciously make a decision on how to handle this, Ukai shifted his angle and he saw your face. You still had your school uniform on, skirt hiked up and underwear pushed lazily to the side. Of course that’s how Ukai would fuck, without even bothering to take your clothes off first. Or maybe he liked the uniform, wanted you to keep it on as a reminder of how taboo this all was. Takeda shook his head, what was he thinking? This wasn’t the time to decipher Ukai’s fetishes. But at the same time the lump in his throat refused to let him put a stop to this. Instead he ducked around the corner to keep himself out of sight as he continued to watch, his brain on fire with conflict. He couldn’t believe the man he invited into this school would prey on an innocent student like this.  
“Fuck! Keishin, your cock is the best!” Okay maybe you weren’t so innocent after all, in fact the way you ground your ass back into his crotch screamed the opposite. Ukai on the other hand sure did look predatory. He growled and pulled you from the wall by your arms and bent you over the bench in the middle of the room without removing himself from you. Takeda shifted uncomfortably, his dick twitched in his pants as he stared in awe as Ukai plowed into you mercilessly.  
Just then the coach looked up and their eyes met, shock mirroring each other.  
“Keishin, why’d you stop?”  
The blonde’s eyes trailed down to the bulge that strained against his track pants. Crap. This was way past having to have an awkward conversation with him, how would he explain why he was watching you two and why he was so damn _hard_ when those dark brown eyes bore into his own?  
As if reading his mind, Ukai smirked and pulled back just to slam into your wet cunt with enough force to make you cry out. Takeda bit his lip, he thought he would explode if he didn’t do something. Ukai jerked his chin towards him in a silent command and his hand moved independently from his mind as he started to rub himself through the thin fabric of his pants. The shit eating grin that plastered Ukai’s face was equal parts infuriating and sexy as hell.  
“Ah! I’m cl-oh fuck! I’m close! Dont stop!” His eyes focused back on you as he gave your ass a hard slap, the sound blending in with the other fleshy echoes in the room. Takeda shakily pulled himself from his pants and stroked in time with Ukai’s aggressive thrusts.  
“Cum all over my cock, baby.” He grunted. “I wanna fuckin’ feel it.”  
Then you were trembling all over, your gorgeous ass still rippling with each pump of his thick cock into you. Your moans were so loud and needy and Takeda’s eyes rolled back at how erotic you sounded. He mentally scolded himself for jerking off to one of his students but right now there was no going back.  
Ukai pulled out of you abruptly and flipped you onto your back, he tossed your legs over his shoulders and plunged back in, ignoring your sensitive whimpers. You buried your face into his chest as he pressed his large body on top of yours. The teacher couldn’t help but imagine Ukai folding him in half just like that, his arms were so strong he wouldn’t be able to move at all as he was skewered on his length. He ran his thumb around the tip of his cock and dragged the precum down as him and Ukai locked eyes again, both enraptured with the sight before them. His breathing was ragged and his pace unforgiving as he watched Takeda like a hawk.  
God, he would have sold his soul to be fucked like that. They both sped up and you sobbed his name as you climbed your way to your second orgasm.  
Ukai bit his lip and growled in your ear. “Are you gonna cum for me?”  
“Yes!” You shouted and Takeda nodded.  
“Cum for me, baby.”  
His mouth hung open as he finished into his hand and you whined loudly and clenched down on Ukai’s cock. His eyes burned holes into Takeda’s flushing face as he thrust hard and released inside you.  
The man pulled off of you and you tried to sit up, he swooped in and captured your lips in a long kiss and waved a hand at Takeda telling him to get lost. He took advantage of the distraction and snuck out the door before you realized you had an audience, even worse that the audience was your teacher with a sticky hand. He ran into the bathroom to clean himself up and stayed there until he heard you two leave several minutes later. When the coast was cleared he locked up the gym and sat in his car, dumbfounded at what had just happened. He took out his phone and texted Ukai.

_How long have you been having sex with one of my students?_

_Longer then you’ve been getting off to it._

His face turned beet red in embarrassment and he started to regret even bringing it up when the coach texted him again.

_Hey how about you wait around after practice tomorrow. I’ll help you lock up._

Takeda hoped to god that he didn’t notice how many times he started and stopped typing before finally replying with a simple:

_See you tomorrow._


	16. Breathplay - Atsumu x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay y’all, in my defence, I’m a slut for atsumu...  
> I sat down and really was like, let’s corrupt some souls. So here we find ourselves.  
> Reader is pretty aggressive, this whole thing is inspired by an atsumu/oc fic I’m planning to write in the future so I based the reader off my oc’s personality.  
> Warning for aggressive dirty talk, degradation, some spit play

Large hands slid over your hips and pulled you flush to the warm body behind you, his chest was firm and you could feel his biceps tense when you pressed your ass back into him. When you looked up you saw blond hair pushed back to frame a smirking face, cocky and handsome as sin. The colourful lights in the club haloed him with purples and greens as his smile widened and he mouthed _wanna dance?_ You simply replied with a hypnotic sway of your hips, his hands gripped you and set the rhythm. The first clue to how the rest of your night with him would go.

Atsumu Miya, as he introduced himself with lips flirtatiously tickling your ear, and you danced for what felt like hours. There was something thrilling about how this stranger guided your body against his, hands wandering daringly. A gentle hand just below you jaw tilted your head toward him and you let him claim your lips with his. He tasted sharply sweet like rum and coke. Your hand shot up and tangled in his soft hair and pulled him closer to invade his mouth with your wet tongue. He hummed excitedly at your reaction and brought his free hand to grope at your breast, a finger roughly brushed your nipple through the fabric of your dress.

”No bra? Yer my kinda woman.” He purred into your mouth, barely audible over the heavy beat of the music. He dove back in and nipped his way down your jaw to your collarbone and gave a light suck. A tingling feeling was starting to build up in your gut and you could feel wetness stain your underwear.

You used your hold on his hair to bring him back up to your face. “Buy me a drink?”

He smiled warmly and led you to the nearest bar, you got a tequila soda and he got—as you thought—a rum and coke. 

”Hm, tequila and no bra, ya really are my kinda woman.”

You sipped your drink and ignored the heat in your cheeks at being called out like that.

”Seems like we’re doin’ this backwards.”

”As long as you don’t propose by the end of the night, we’re good.” You smirked back at him.

He laughed a bit harder at that. “No pussy is that good.”

Unable to resist the opportunity to tease, you pulled your short dress up a bit in the front, just enough to flash him your black lace underwear. “Don’t be so sure.”

His chocolate eyes widened and he rubbed the bottom of his face with his hand. “Damn, baby girl, yer killin’ me. I don’t even know yer name.”

”That’s fine, the less you know the better.” You swirled the ice around in your glass and took a long drink, the slight burn made its way down your esophagus and warmed your belly pleasantly.

He watched you with curiosity. “Why? Ya got secrets or somethin’?”

Now it was your turn to laugh. “No it’s just, why bother to learn about one another? It’s not like we’ll see each other again after the sun comes up.”

He whistled low out the corner of his mouth. “Yer too pretty to be so pessimistic.”

“So what questions would you normally ask me? What I do for a living? Boring.”

”Or what to call ya.”

”You can call me whatever comes to mind, and I expect you can get creative.”

”Jeez...” He bit his lip and let his eyes wander a bit before continuing. “An’ there’s nothin’ ya wanna know about me?”

“I know you’re a famous athlete, maybe basketball?”

”Ooh, so close. Volleyball.”

”Knew it was something with a ball.” You mumbled into your drink.

”So ya’ve heard a me, huh?”

”Your name was vaguely familiar, a lot of big shots frequent here so I knew you were pretty well known.” By the broadness of his shoulders and the way his muscles strained against his black dress shirt he was definitely into sports, and the calloused hand that had grazed the silky skin of your neck earlier was well trained on a court. You squeezed your thighs together at the memory. “And based on how you dance, you like to be in control.” You raised a teasing eyebrow. “All I need to know.”

”So are ya some sorta mind reader then?”

”I’m just observant. I like to read people, not minds.” You smiled coyly at him.

Atsumu threw his head back as he downed the last of his drink. “I think I learned all I need to know about ya too from this conversation.” He leaned in close and pulled your bottom lip down with his thumb. “‘M gonna break that cute attitude a yers. Finish yer drink.” You did as told and he dragged you out of there and into the nearest cab.

The ride to his apartment was all not-so-subtle touches and flirting, you felt bad for the driver. His place was nice, decorated surprisingly well for a bachelor pad, not that you got to see much before lips were crashing into yours and your dress was being torn off so quickly it made your head spin. You hungrily snaked your hands under his shirt to feel up his abs before unbuttoning it leisurely, it had him rolling his head back impatiently.

”Now yer just tryin’ to bug me.”

”Is it working?” You gave him a genuine smile and he grinned back as you pushed it off his shoulders and let it fall to the floor. Before you could start on his pants he scooped you up with thick arms around your thighs and brought you two the bedroom. Your chest was face level and he planted kisses on your breasts the whole way there, fire sparked over your cool flesh with every touch. He threw you down on the bed and was on you in an instant, kissing you deeply. You hummed into his mouth and gave his firm ass an appreciative squeeze. You felt like a horny teenager again as you made out and he rutted against your core until your underwear was pathetically soaked. In an attempt to take back some semblance of control you bit his bottom lip hard enough to make him gasp.

“Lie down.” You hissed into his mouth, knowing that there was no way you’d be able to physically flip him over like this.

Atsumu of course just smirked at you, oozing charm. “Cute, someone thinks she’s in charge.”

“I want your cock in my throat.”

His brazen air faultered for just a second before his large form backed up off you. Unable to resist, he landed a light slap to your wet heat, chuckling when you yelped. You undid his pants and yanked them off along with his boxers and threw them behind you. Just like the rest of him, his dick was damn perfect. It would have been annoying if you weren’t practically drooling at the sight of his impressive length.

“Hey don’t go proposin’ to me.”

You bit back a smile and rolled your eyes as you placed your lips lightly over the head. He hissed at the contact then groaned when you hollowed your cheeks and flicked your tongue playfully over his slit, taking in the mildly salty taste of precum. Your small hand wrapped around his base and you gave some languid strokes.

“Thought ya wanted it in yer throat.” He rested his hand on the back of your head but didn’t put any pressure, you popped it out of your mouth and lowered yourself down more to give him a view of your ass in the air.

“What’s the rush?”

He swore when you took one of his balls into your mouth and sucked softly, you ran your tongue up the length of him then enveloped most of it in your wet hole.

“Haa... God damn...”

Every little movement inside your mouth had him twitching in elation as you bobbed your head steadily.

“C’mon, baby, I know ya can take more then that.”

You shot him a dirty look but let him push your head down more until your nose was flat against his well groomed pelvis. He smelled faintly of saffron and soap, probably from a body wash, bitter but sweet as it invaded your nostrils while you focused on breathing. You swallowed around him, growing incredibly wet at how he unconsciously tried to arch up into you further. Fingers traced his v-line up to his chest, you raised your head and pushed back down quickly, at the same time wracking your nails down his stomach. The stretch was intense in your throat but you relaxed into it and worked up and down on him expertly.

“ _Fuck_ — keep goin’ like that an’ I’ll cum right in that pretty mouth.”

The blond yanked you off of him by your hair and pulled you up near his face. The string of spit that connected you dribbled down your chin and he eyed it before leaning in and licking it up. You moaned at the sight, god this man was going to ruin you.

“Open yer mouth.”

You obeyed and he spat your own saliva back onto your waiting tongue, you shuttered at the dominant show. He read your reaction like a book and grinned when you swallowed and presented your empty mouth without him having to instruct you.

“Oh, we’re gonna have fun t’night, aren’t we?” The look in his rich mocha eyes was devious as he released your hair and pulled you into his lap. Positioned over his hard length, you moved your panties aside and started to sink down on to him. “S-so fuckin’ wet, yer drippin’ all over my cock.”

Despite how true that was it was still a tight stretch, you ground up and down on the first few inches and leaned back on his muscular thighs for support. “Fuck... Atsumu...”

The setter bucked his hips and your eyes rolled back at the euphoric burn of him spreading your walls. His hands were all over you, one fondled your chest and the other stroked up and down your thigh tantalizingly. You dropped down as far as you could go and whimpered, he filled you so well. It felt as if his dick was touching every inch of your insides which clenched around him in need. Your whole body tingled as you found your rhythm and rode him eagerly, pressure was building inside of you and you threw your head back with an unabashed moan. Fingers on your neck made your attention snap back to him and he gripped just hard enough to hault your movements. He began thrusting up into you rapidly, keeping you still by his hold on your throat, his eyes never left your face. You whined and struggled to keep your shaky thighs from giving out completely as he railed into you. An experimental squeeze had your heart racing at the lack of air, your lips parted in a useless gasp.

”There it is.” Atsumu gave an amused smile and rolled you over suddenly, continuing to rut into you but slowing down the pace. “Y’know how I can tell yer a whore?” His heated body pressed against yours was overwhelming as his hand tightened on your throat. “Cause ya get so damn tight when I choke ya.” Your heartbeat rang in your ears when he released his hold and you gasped loudly. He only let you take the one breath before his hand was cutting of your air supply again, it hurt but the lightheadedness was blissful as your cunt clamped down on him. He started pounding into you forcefully and threw one of your thighs over his hip to reach even deeper. “Fuck, yer neck is so small, I could crush it with just one hand. Like it was made to be right in my palm.” His threatening words only turned you on more, your vision was starting to go spotty when he let go of you again. You sputtered and coughed, the sudden oxygen giving you an amazing head rush and bringing you to the brink of orgasm.

”Tsu...mu...” You croaked, he pulled out of you and you’ve never felt so empty. Before you could even react, you felt the tickle of hot breath on your core. You looked down and saw him smirking back at you before diving in and lapping at your drenched cunt. “Ah! Sh-shit!” Pleasure rippled through you as his tongue circled your clit, almost instantly you were arching off the bed, crying out his name in ecstasy.

”That’s right, baby girl, cum on my tongue. Ya taste delicious.”

Tears prickled your eyes as he licked you clean, prolonging your orgasm even when you were so overstimulated that you had to pull him away with a fist in his hair. Your limbs were jelly as he rolled you over on your stomach, you heard him going to get something and looked over your should to see him holding a leather belt. Hungrily, you pushed yourself up onto your hands and knees earning a chuckle from the man.

”Greedy slut.” He removed your underwear and wrapped the belt around your neck then leaned over you to plant a tender kiss to your temple. “Three taps if it’s too much, ‘kay?”

”Kay.” Mascara smudged and cheeks flushed, you smiled dreamily up at him.

”Gorgeous.” He muttered under his breath before he lined himself up at your entrance. Taking both ends of the belt in one hand, he sheathed himself inside you. You buried your face in the pillow and groaned, you swear you could feel him in your guts.

”What kinda whore let’s a guy they dunno treat ‘em like this, huh?” He pulled you away from the pillow, you inhaled harshly, not getting quite enough air. Atsumu thrusted into you at a vicious speed, spurred on by your ragged gasps and how you clawed urgently at the bedsheets. Sobs escaped you and tears fell freely at this point as he tugged you back against him. Your jaw hung open, hopelessly trying to fill your lungs. The blond grinned down at your pathetic state and pursed his lips as a thick line of saliva fell from his mouth to yours. Unable to swallow with the aggressive hold on your neck, it pooled and dripped out the corners of your lips and down your face. “Ya like that?” You nodded slightly and he eased up on the belt just enough for you to choke out a verbal answer.

”Y-yes, Atsumuuu... I l-love it...”

”Yer makin’ a mess a yer face, baby girl. What’re we gonna do with ya?”

Though your brain felt rattled by how ruthlessly he was pounding into you, you couldn’t help the slight smirk that played on your lips. “Anything you want.”

He growled and threw you forward on all fours then pulled at your throat until your hands left the bed. Fingernails dug into your hip as he hammered into your g-spot. His animosity thrilled you and ignited a fire deep in your belly and suddenly you were cumming again. He let go of the belt completely and pressed you flat against the mattress, your head was swirling so much all you could focus on was the amazing high of oxygen running straight to your brain.

”’M gonna breed this cunt a yers. Ya’d like that wouldn’t ya, little slut?” He groaned into your ear and never slowed his mind blowing pace. You whined in reply but it wasn’t enough for him. “Tell me ya want it.”

”P-please, fuck! Breed my cunt, oh my god, Atsumu! I want it so bad!” You practically screamed.

“F-fuck, ah! Fuckin’ take it!”

One last thrust and he was shooting his hot load inside of your abused heat, he pressed in to make sure it was as deep as possible before pulling out and collapsing beside you. He rubbed a warm palm over your ass cheek then dipped a finger between your slick folds.

You flinched. ‘“Ah! Sensitive!”

He laughed and pressed the cum coated finger to your lips, you licked it clean and then bit him tauntingly. To your surprise he just pulled you in for a passionate kiss and held you to his warm chest, it was so cozy you could’ve fallen asleep right there if it weren’t for how badly you needed a shower.

Atsumu was the first to break the silence. “So are ya gonna take off the minute after we clean up?”

”Hm, I think I’ll stay the night, wouldn’t want to miss out on morning sex.”

He hummed happily and lightly kissed the angry red marks rimming your neck. “Good, cause ‘m not lettin’ ya go.” 

After several peaceful minutes you turned back to him, deciding to bend your rules. 

“I’ll tell you my name, if you still want to know.” No answer. “Atsumu?”

A hushed snore came from his lips against your collarbone and he nuzzled into you further. You just chuckled and kissed his sweat-damp hair.

”In the morning then.”


	17. Facesitting - Asahi x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some short fluffy Asahi for this chapter~

Asahi wasn’t a naturally controlling person, it was stressful for him to have to make so many important decisions all the time at work, especially when the new collection was due soon. At the end of a long day there was something cathartic about coming home to you, already in mouth watering lingerie and ordering him into the bedroom. And there was nothing in the universe you loved more then to see this burly man lying under you, naked and licking his lips hungrily as you lowered yourself down to give him what he so desperately craved. Goosebumps dotted your skin from his hot breath as his tongue darted out, just out of reach of your hole. Juices dripped down your thighs on either side of his head at the sight of his thick cock curved against his stomach, he always got so excited at this.

”Already so hard for me.” You purred and ran a hand sensually down his broad chest, stopping just above the tip of his cock. He tensed beneath you in anticipation, you traced a single finger lightly along his shaft and he groaned. You pulled away and smirked at the bead of precum that dropped onto his happy trail.

”Baby, _please._ ”

You chuckled and rubbed his chest sweetly. “Okay, I’ll quit teasing. You ready?”

”Y-yes. God, yes.” His tone was airy and made your heart flutter. You lowered yourself onto his face until you felt his beard tickle your clit. His tongue shyly caressed your outer lips a few times before flattening and licking the entire length of your sex in one long stroke. Large hands, ever gentle, moved back and forth on the soft flesh of your thighs as warmth filled your lower body. His ministrations were long and slow, he made sure not to waste a drop of your delicious juices.

”Ah, Asahi! F-fuck...” You rocked your hips steadily, every so often his wet muscle would brush your clit but never linger long enough. “And _I’m_ the tease?”

A soft chuckle vibrated through you and his lips enclosed on your little bundle of nerves. He sucked lightly and you gasped and squeezed his head a bit with your thick thighs. He licked back to your entrance and dipped into it as far as he could, fucking you with his tongue until he brought a hand up to replace it. A long digit slid easily into you and you saw his cock twitch at how you trembled and moaned. The brunette focused his incredible mouth back on your clit as he pumped in and out of you. You glanced back; his long hair was a mess which somehow just added to how sexy he looked with his red cheeks and desire fuelled gaze.

”Babe, you’re so fucking hot.”

His brows knit together in embarrassment but you just found it endearing, he added another finger and flicked your clit with the tip of his tongue. A high whine escaped your lips and he bucked his hips instinctively. The pressure in your core was intense and you were getting close but you knew he was holding back on purpose

Your languid rocking gradually sped up until you were fully riding his face, he swirled his tongue excitedly on your clit. Asahi adored when you used him for your own release, he lived to please you.

Precum pooled on his stomach from his throbbing dick and you leaned in to take hold of the base, making him jolt beneath you. You pumped his length quickly in time with your own movements, his gasps and sounds went straight to your most sensitive spot and drove you wild. His fingers hit deep inside you at a new angle and you came apart above him, back arching and pressing down further onto him.

”A-Asahi!”

He gripped your shaking thighs with his free hand, the alluring sight of your ass trembling in ecstasy pushed him over the edge. Ropes of hot liquid shot from him, far enough that most landed on your bare chest. You kept stroking greedily to milk everything he had until you felt him groan from overstimulation.

You rolled off and lay panting on the bed beside him then grabbed tissues to clean you both off, his handsome face glistened with your slick. Smiling, you leaned over and kissed him before licking it off his lips and cheeks.

”Ugh, that's so gross!” He laughed despite his protests and pushed you away gingerly. In reply you just clambered into his comforting arms and let him hold you.

”Love you, Asahi.”

”I love you too.”

The gentle giant gave the top of your head an affectionate kiss and pulled you a bit closer. Soon enough you drifted off in his warm embrace.


	18. Pet Play - Kuroo x Reader

Your phone buzzed on your bedside table with a single text notification, you glanced over and saw it was from your fiancé.

_Home in 5._

You swore under your breath and rushed to fasten your collar, making sure that the engraved tag reading _Master’s_ _Kitten_ was facing front and centre. All day he had been messaging you about how utterly shitty work had been so you were going to be ready to cheer him up the second he walked through the door. Both of your jobs had been hectic lately and honestly it had been a couple weeks for you so you were ready to pull out all the stops tonight. With one last glance in the mirror to make sure your ears were straight, you added the last touch. The plug slid in fairly easy with some lube and you shuddered at the way it rubbed against your insides whenever you moved. It was Kuroo’s favourite; the thin black tail with a red ribbon tied in a bow near the end. The faint jingle of keys made you perk up and you scrambled onto the ground to await him properly on your hands and knees. He called your name from the entryway and you responded.

”I’m in the bedroom!”

The door creaked open and you heard his footsteps stop abruptly. Oh, how badly you would love to see his face right now, walking in to find you face down at his feet, completely naked and practically dripping onto the hardwood. It was silent for so long that you almost risked a peek at him, before you could he let out a long exhale.

”Haa... What’s this now?”

”You’ve been working so hard lately, Master. I want to help you relax.” You made sure to put on your most innocent, sweet as pie voice.

A shiver ran through you as he walked past leisurely, you could feel his eyes on your body and hear the creak of the bed as he sat down behind you. “Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes?” Slick soaked your folds, you knew he was looking right at your exposed heat. “Well, come over here, kitty.” You raised your head and began to crawl across the floor toward him. God, he looked amazing, crimson tie undone and hanging loosely around the collar of his dress shirt which he had unbuttoned at some point. He sat leaned back with his legs spread expectantly, that oh-so-sexy smirk plastered on his face.

Ass raised high to give him a view, you sauntered over and ran your hands slowly up his thighs. He let out a shaky breath and from this close you could see how exhausted he looked, crazy hair even more disheveled then usual and bags under his eyes. Well, he would definitely sleep well after you were through.

“Can I have some milk, Master?”

Long fingers brushed your hair behind your ear sweetly. “Of course, kitten.”

You undid his pants and tugged them down his thighs enthusiastically, he was already half hard and you quickly went to work teasing him with fleeting licks. Lust filled your eyes as you watched him grow to his full length and you rubbed your thighs together, you couldn’t wait to have that length inside you. He chuckled darkly and it sent shivers down your spine at how deep his voice had become. “Trying to toy with me?” His eyes were dark as well, it looked like he was trying to resist pushing your head down on him. You decided to save him the effort and took him into your mouth, flattening your tongue to take him deep to the back of your throat.

Kuroo yelped and threw his head back, you smiled around his cock. Slowly, you pulled back, making sure to keep your lips tight around him as you sucked hard. The salty taste of his precum was wonderfully familiar after not being with him for so long, you wrapped your mouth around the tip and circled your tongue on it. His head snapped back up and you drank in the desire in his eyes, he needed this badly and you were more then happy to please. Releasing his throbbing dick, you pumped him steadily with one hand and lapped at his balls. The satisfied sound he made when you took one into your mouth sent heat shooting straight to your core, but this wasn’t about your pleasure right now.

You took him once again into your throat and stroked what you couldn’t fit with one hand, cradling his balls with the other. Praise spilled from his lips as his hand weaved tightly into your hair to encourage you to bob back and forth on him.

“ _Fuck_ — Kitten, you don’t know what you do to me. You’re the best, you s-suck my cock so well. Shit!”

Every word out of his gorgeous mouth just spurred you on and soon enough you felt his hot seed dripping down your throat. He held your head in place until you were finished cleaning him off completely then tugged you into his lap. Your knees stung from the hard wood but that thought was quickly driven from your mind as his lips crashed into yours fervidly. He nibbled on your lower lip and you mewled submissively and bucked against him.

“Looks like my kitten’s feeling needy tonight.” You could feel his smirk against your lips but all you cared about were his warm hands kneading at your ass. He pulled gently on your tail plug and pushed it back in, deliberately fucking you with it until you were shaking in his arms.

“P-please, please M-Master...” You gasped and buried your face in his neck, you wanted to grind against him but it was too much with how he was playing with your asshole. He kept at it until you were panting on top of him, so close to release that it was driving you mad.

“Look at me.” Kuroo’s voice was a commanding growl and you obeyed immediately. His golden eyes were hungry as they bore into yours, he guided his cock to your entrance and rubbed it harshly in your juices. You moaned at the much needed contact. “Don’t move, got that, kitten?”

“Yes, Master.” He smiled at how obedient you were, his perfect kitten that he never had to tell twice. You loved being good for him and he loved having complete control over you, it was a match made in heaven. The burn in your thighs was intense as you struggled to hold still. He teased the head of his cock in and out of you while continuing to do the same with your plug. You were teetering on the edge and he could tell, smirk turning to full on shit eating grin while he watched your expressions the whole time.

“Does my pretty kitty wanna cum?”

All you could do was nod, lips pressed firmly together. His hands dropped to your waist, thumbs rubbing soothing circles over your hip bones as he held you in place.

“You’re so close, huh? I bet you’d cum if I just put it in.”

The whimper that you let out was so much louder then you intended and he chuckled.

“Okay, I’ll stop tormenting you. You’ve been so good for me.”

Kuroo pulled you down and sheathed himself inside you. Your orgasm washed over you and your cunt spasmed around him.

“Tetsu-!!” His name was a ragged gasp as tears threatened to spill over. Your whole body was on fire as his hands gripped you hard and you realized just how much you had missed his touch. Only giving you a moment to adjust, he started bouncing you up and down on his length. High moans left your open mouth and you sought purchase against his toned chest, pushing his open shirt down off his shoulders while you were at it. Pure bliss clouded your mind, eyes rolled back as he guided your movements with strong arms. Kuroo hissed curses through gritted teeth, completely unable to tear his eyes from your fucked out face. He slammed you down hard onto him and held you there as he finished with a groan.  The feeling of warmth filling you and his tip bumping your cervix sent you trembling over the edge again, you gasped and tugged on his messy hair.

He rested his sweaty forehead on your chest as you both sat for several minutes catching your breath. Spikey hair tickled your chin and you planted satisfied kisses to it, he nuzzled closer. “Marry me.”

You giggled, “Tetsu, we’re already engaged.”

He kissed along your collarbones, working his way to your neck. “Hmm? What?”

”I said we’re _already_ engaged.”

Kuroo stopped when he reached your collar and shot you a playful smirk. “I love to hear you say it.”

A twitching feeling caught your attention and you looked down to see his cock semi hard again. You quirked an eyebrow at the man.

”What can I say? It turns me on thinking about how you’re my kitten, _forever_.” He ran a finger fondly over the engraved tag then picked you up and threw you down on the bed.


	19. Edging/Denial - Tsukishima x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how to write tsukki but I think I did well!!  
> Mean dom tsukki + cute aftercare tsukki = hell yeah  
> Warnings for degradation, bondage, and a couple tiddy slaps

“Kei...” You breathed, a bead of sweat dripped down your forehead. It felt cool with how hot your skin was right now. “Kei, please...”

Your boyfriend ignored you completely, you knew he would. The way the look in his eyes had changed when you accidentally came undone at dinner earlier made you know you were in for it tonight. He loved to toy with you in public, push your boundaries, mess with the settings of the tiny vibrator he had made you wear just to see how you would react. Well he hadn’t liked the way you reacted this time so now you were being punished and Tsukishima could often dish out some cruel punishments.

The restraints clinked softly behind you as you shifted your weight, he had blindfolded you before anything else but you could tell you were seated on one of the wooden chairs from the kitchen. It was starting to get uncomfortable though that was the least of your current concerns. You couldn’t help but flinch when one of his slender fingers flicked your nipple, he huffed a laugh.

”That sensitive? We’ve barely gotten started.”

You whimpered his name again. His touches were deliberate and unrushed, dancing over your torrid skin everywhere but where you ached for it most. The vibrator buzzed quietly on your clit, the low setting was more frustrating than anything. Warm hands caressed your thighs and you spread them eagerly but he simply chuckled.

”Quit acting like a slut, that’s what landed you in this position in the first place.” The sharpness of his tone made your pussy gush and you whined pathetically.

”I’m s-sorry... I didn’t mean to...”

A quick slap to the side of your breast made you yelp and bite your lip.

”Do you think I’m dumb? I know how badly you wanted to cum, to break the rules. You didn’t even care that the waiter saw you, or maybe you wanted him to see, huh?” He pressed on the vibrator, sending an almost painful pressure through your core. “Answer me, slut.”

You shook your head frantically. “N-n-nooo... I didn’t want him to.” It was the truth, Tsukki had been a ruthless tease all day and by the time dinner had rolled around you were so worked up that both of you were stunned at your nearly instant orgasm when he had turned the toy on. It had been humiliating, and even more that the server on his way to bring your drinks had a full view of your red panting face.

The blond gave a cynical hum and you heard the buzzing get louder, pleasure seeped into every fibre of your being and you treambled violently. You felt yourself teetering, you just needed one last push.

”Ah! Ple—ease! I’m sorry, Kei! Please, can I?”

Tears stained the silky fabric as he kept you exactly where he wanted you. You considered pressing your thighs together, the friction was surely enough to push you over the edge, but the thought was fleeting because you didn’t even want to imagine the punishment for breaking the rules twice in one night.

You chewed at your bottom lip and pleaded, “Kei?”

You heard a click and the sensations against your swollen clit came to an abrupt halt. You hung your head and tried to focus on your breathing, anything to distract yourself from the discomfort throbbing throughout your lower body. A rummaging sound made your head snap back up in alarm, anticipation prickled over your flesh. The middle blocker shoved your legs apart and began fastening something to your thigh cuffs, you realized it was a spreader bar.

”Y-you don’t have to—I promise I won’t move!”

”You promised you wouldn’t cum without my permission too but here we are.” He taunted.

Soft hands groped your chest, kneading and pinching deliciously until that heat had begun to build back up inside you. He leaned in and took a nipple in between his lips, his tongue flicked tantalizingly over the bud and you tried in vain to arched into him. One hand rested and rubbed up and down your side in an action that normally might soothe you. Maybe it was how sensitive your whole body was but his touch felt electric, leaving goosebumps in his wake. He released your nipple with a vulgar _pop_ that sent a shudder through you and brought his face to yours. You parted your lips for him readily and you felt his smug smirk against your mouth before he slipped his tongue in, licking along your own muscle in a show of dominance.

Tsukishima’s hands trailed down to your hips and one dipped lower to run a long finger between your folds, you squeaked against him as he teased your drenched cunt at a creeping pace. Without warning he plunged two fingers deep inside you, hand on the back of your head to hold you in place as he swallowed your moan. He curled and spread them inside of you, fuelled by the way you flinched in sensitivity. You felt him grin when your breathing became ragged, you were getting close again and it was no surprise when he pulled his hand away.

A sob ripped from your chest and he chuckled cruelly, your arms tingled with the urge to touch yourself. All you could do was whine feebly when he clicked on the vibrator, your walls clenched around nothing. The dull ache in your core grew worse but at the same time the feeling was incredible, drool spilled from the corner of your open mouth as you threw your head back.

”You should see yourself right now.” His voice was gruffer then usual, he must be really turned on tormenting you. “That damn waiter shouldn’t have seen your face, this face is just for me.” The vibrations buzzed stronger through you, tears fell freely now and you thrashed in the uncomfortable chair. Your muscles burned from how tense you were and you sniffled pathetically.

”I’m yours, I b-belong to you, _please!_ ”

You let out a frustrated scream when he turned the toy off and removed it completely. You thought about using your safe word, unsure if you could handle being denied again. Tsukishima interrupted your conflicting thoughts.

”You’re right, you do belong to me. Every inch of your body is mine. Your pleasure is _mine._ ” He lifted you off the chair carefully. Your body slumped against his larger one, unable to support yourself. He set you down on your stomach on the bed, the cool comforter felt amazing against your feverish skin. “I’ll let you cum, but only around my cock.”

The head proded at your entrance and you shivered and squirmed against your restraints. Tsukki’s hand rubbed down your back in a rare assuring gesture as he slowly pushed inside.

”Oh my god, Kei, fuck! So go—!” He thrusted the rest of his length in one quick motion and you cut yourself off with a lusty groan. “Fuck me hard, please!” You cried, “U-use me...”

He pulled out and snapped his hips forward sharply, hissing under his breath. “Such a whore... You’re making a mess everywhere, you’re so wet.”

Pleasure and pain danced mind-numbingly as he pounded into your overstimulated hole, your face shoved into the mattress with the force of his movements. Crude squelching noises filled the room mixed with your increasingly loud gasps and moans. Realizing you were on the edge, you babbled a mess of pleas and curses.

”Go ahead, let me feel you cum.”

Colours spotted your blacked out vision as you finally reached your finish. You felt intoxicated, drunk off the honey sweet bliss. If your boyfriend didn’t have a death grip on your hips you would’ve collapsed completely.

Your brain turned to mush as Tsukki continued to rut into your abused pussy, pulling you back harshly to meet his hips each time.

His breathing was heavy and he pulled out abruptly, you heard the wet slapping before warm ropes of cum coated your ass. You couldn’t make out what he was saying before the sensations all became too much and you faded from consciousness.

Warm arms wrapped around you as your eyes cracked open, you were in the bath with your back to the blond. He was running his hands gently over your sore muscles and you leaned back into him and hummed contentedly.

“Oh, you’re awake.” His voice was neutral as usual but he leaned down and pressed a light kiss to the top of your head.

“Was I out for long?”

He shrugged, “Just a few minutes. I suppose I pushed you too hard tonight.”

You recognized his version of an apology and tipped your head back to see his face. His hazel eyes blinked in embarrassment, he looked so much younger without his glasses. You smiled.

“It’s alright, I’ve had worse.”

He frowned and intertwined his fingers with yours absentmindedly. “You know you can use our safe word, right? It’s why I remind you of it always before we start.”

Your heart swelled, no matter how cold he acted you knew he cared about you more then anything in the world.

“I know, I almost did, but I can handle it.”

You sat in cozy silence for a few minutes before you spoke again.

“You’re not jealous are you? Of that guy at the restaurant? I meant what I said, I’m all yours, Kei.”

His face reddened at being called out on his childishness. “Keep saying things like that and I’ll have to tie you up again...” He grumbled.

“I might start being a brat then, that was the most intense orgasm I think I’ve ever had.”

“Yeah, you squirted everywhere, I had to strip the sheets.”

Mortified, you turned and scanned his expression to see if he was joking. “Seriously?! I didn’t even realize.” You covered your blushing face with your hands and Tsukishima just laughed.

“I’m making you dig out the spares, I have no idea where we keep them.”

“That’s because you never do laundry.” You muttered.

“Hm? I do the cooking, so I’m exempt from laundry. It’s fair trade.” He stated matter-of-factly.

“I could cook sometimes but  _someone_ is so picky.”

“That’s because I prefer my food to be edible. Who would drive us to the hospital if we both contracted food poisoning?” He offered you his most angelic smile, you were tempted to shove his head underwater. Instead you flicked some droplets in his face, he scowled and pulled you tightly to him. Accepting defeat, you sighed and relaxed into his toasty embrace.


	20. Marking - Kageyama x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone!!  
> Not me still doing kinktober in January ooopps  
> Only warnings for this are some degradation and name calling, just a lil bit  
> Ive written the next few chapters which i’ll be posting in the next week and they’re all pretty long so enjoyyy

The scene had been replaying maddeningly in Kageyama’s head all week. He was so used to you working late that he hadn’t even thought twice about knocking before he flung the bathroom door wide open. Back to him, hands above your head drying freshly cleaned hair, you turned and shrieked but it was too late. He had seen everything. Sapphire eyes traced the flawless curve of your thighs up to the way your breasts bounced slightly when you inhaled.

”KAGEYAMA!”

He realized in horror that he was still standing in the doorway ogling your naked form.

”Se—sar—sorry!” He stammered before slamming the door so hard he thought it would fly off the hinges.

All his friends constantly joked about him hooking up with his hot roommate but he always insisted it would never happen. Now he couldn’t get the image of you out of his mind, all week he was distracted. The coach was more then a little frustrated by his performance and he had been avoiding you like the plague, hoping it wouldn’t make it any worse. But as he lay in bed he couldn’t help but let his imagination drift back to how soft your skin had looked, so pristine and pure. He would give anything to ruin it.

You kicked your shoes off in the entryway with a heavy sigh, this week had been exhausting and you were more then ready to have a relaxing weekend. Noticing your roommate’s shoes already there, you grimaced at the thought of the inevitable awkwardness that would ensue. Kageyama was already hard to get along with at the best of times but since the incident last weekend he had been even more aggressive. It was understandable that he felt embarrassed, he had stared at your chest like you had a third nipple, but it was getting out of hand. He was usually already gone when you woke up in the morning, when you came home in the evenings he would scurry away to his room without a word. Any hope you had of pretending this had never happened was gone by Wednesday. So you were going to wait for him to come out of his room and address the situation, even if it took all night. You plopped yourself down on the couch and picked up a book from the coffee table.

After almost an hour your ears perked up at the sound of a door creaking open. Eyes widened when they saw you, clearly not realizing you were home.

”Hey Kageyama, how was practice?” 

He scowled and muttered a quick “fine” before he continued on his way to the kitchen. You watched him pour a glass of milk, he was deliberately not looking at you but you could feel the building annoyance radiating off of him. Finally you sighed and decided to just come right out and say it.

”Kags, can we talk about this?”

He almost choked, “About what?”

”About you seeing me...” You trailed off, face feeling warm at the embarrassing memory.

”No.”

”No?”

Kageyama finished his drink and slammed the empty glass down on the counter. “There’s nothing to talk about.” He made to go back into his room but you weren't having it, you quickly stood and blocked his way.

”You've been acting super weird around me ever since. I get it was awkward but come on.”

He shot you a look that would wither most people but you simply crossed your arms in defiance.

”This living situation _works_ , and I really don’t want to mess it up with something so insignificant.”

The setter ran fingers through his pitch black hair in frustration. He muttered something you didn’t quite catch.

”What?”

”I said it wasn’t insignificant!” He exclaimed.

Your mouth opened to reply and then closed again, unsure of what to say. Was he meaning that your relationship was irreparable now? Or that his perception or you was ruined? He huffed and tried to storm past again but you caught his sleeve before he could duck away.

”I didn’t think this would be such a big deal...” You muttered.

Now it was his turn to go red. “Of course it’s a big deal. I can’t stop—“ He cut himself off suddenly and focused intensely on a spot in the corner of the room. “I can’t stop thinking about it.”

”Kageyama?” Your voice sounded so small, your mind was blank as you stared at his flushed face.

Colbalt eyes finally met yours, his voice was irritated as usual but there was also a nervous edge to his tone. “I’ve been shit at practise since. Coach keeps yelling at me, every time I shut my eyes I see you—your—damnit!” He yanked his arm away from you and stepped back.

You were stunned silent, this was the most genuine with his feelings your roommate had ever been to you. When you started living together you had declared him off limits. Even when he came home from his morning jog and lifted the bottom of his shirt up to wipe the sweat from his face, or when he left the bathroom after a shower with his damp hair pushed back off his forehead. You had managed to resist each time, but never had you considered that he was trying to resist you too.

“So what am I supposed to do now?” He rounded on you again, large body leaning over yours. “How the hell am I supposed to act around you when all I can think about is bending you over this counter?!”

Your breath hitched and you pressed your thighs together in excitement. His words dripped down your body and pooled in your core. A door that had previously been locked was now unlocked and you didn’t think you had the self control to not turn the handle, so you did just that.

“So do it.”

”Wh-what?”

You got as close to his face as you could with the difference in height, leaving only a few inches between you.

”You’ve been wanting to all week, so hurry up already.”

His expression shifted from peeved to surprised, then a wave of desire washed over his face. “Fuck it.” He hissed and crashed his lips into yours. Teeth fumbled for a couple seconds before you grew used to each other. There was nothing tentative about he way his tongue flicked against your bottom lip, it was all hunger, things he couldn’t bring to say out loud but had no problem showing with his actions. You ran your hands up his back and held him close to you as you parted your lips for him. Wet muscle meeting yours before it even entered your mouth, careless and needy. His lips were a bit dry, you thought about all the times you saw him chewing them while focusing during a game and grinned.

”What’re you smiling about?” He kissed his way down to your jawline and nipped lightly, dragging your mind right back to this moment.

”Your lips are chapped.”

Kageyama frowned but continued to explore your sides and hips with his rough hands. “You’re so fucking weird.” He slipped his fingers under the hem of your top and pulled it up over your head, discarding it somewhere behind him. A giggle turned to a gasp in your mouth when his lips latched onto the tender skin on the crook of your neck. He bit down and sucked harshly, you dug your nails into his shoulder blades and winced.

”Sh-shit, that’s going to leave a mark.”

He pulled away and looked at you, gorgeous blue ringed blown out pupils under heavy lids. They were mesmerizing the longer you stared.

”That’s the point.”

You released a shaky breath and dropped abruptly to your knees. Impatience and lust surged through you, you wanted him so badly, wanted to taste him and hear his moans. You pulled down his black jeans, mouth watering when his length sprung free and bobbed up against his stomach. He must have been telling the truth about his dirty thoughts of you because he was already incredibly hard.

Kageyama tensed at the cool air on his exposed skin, his cheeks were flushed the same pink shade as his cock. You stroked him a couple times before wrapping your mouth around the tip and sucking gently.

“F-fuck...” His voice was hoarse and deep, head thrown back when you traced fingers along his v-line. So many times you have caught glimpses of his gorgeous body, now you wanted to see everything. He looked back down when you released him from your swollen lips.

”Take your shirt off.”

“Wha—“

”You’re not the only one who’s been... fantasizing... Take your shirt off.” You looked away as you said it. You were much better at discussing your feelings then your roommate was but it was still embarrassing to admit, even on your knees with his cock in your face. The smirk that prickled his lips was the cockiest you’ve ever seen as he did as you instructed.

Satisfied, you ran your palms up his abs and took his length back into your mouth. Tongue flattening, you skillfully took him in until he threatened to enter your throat. A string of obscenities poured from his lips and he had to lean back on the counter for support, one hand reached out to sweetly brush your hair back out of your face.

”We should have done this months ago.”

You hummed in agreement and swiped your tongue up and down the underside of his shaft. The husky way he growled your name had you soaking through your panties instantly. Gripping his hip with one hand, you used the other to work his base and bobbed your head smoothly. The saltiness of precum flooded your tastebuds. It was more subtle then most men you had been with, likely due to his uber healthy diet. You swallowed around him and he let out a sultry moan.

”I-I’m close...”

You halted your movements and he let out an frustrated sound that almost had you feeling guilty. Almost.

”What the hell?! I was about to—“

You cut him off with a sloppy kiss, smearing the saliva from your chin to his. When you pulled away he crinkled his nose at the foreign taste of himself.

“What’re you gonna do about it?” You couldn’t resist the taunt.

He gritted his teeth but you caught the flare of desire in his deep blue eyes. He reached behind you and swiftly undid and tore off your bra. Wasting no time, he latched his mouth around a nipple and bit down hard. You flinched and arched into him, he moved to leave another bite mark on the top of your breast.

”Kageyama!” You cried out, half in pain and half in pleasure.

The setter grinned deviously over your abused flesh and moved to the other side, sucking a scarlet circle just below your collarbone. Blunt nails scraped down the soft skin of your back and roughly groped at your ass through your shorts. You groaned and tangled your fingers in his silky hair, your core was practically aching with how turned on you were.

“Ahh, Kags, I need—“ You cut yourself off with a loud gasp when he whirled you around and pinned you against the counter. A thick thigh wedged between your own gave your neglected heat a bit of relief and you shuddered. He continued to bite and kiss the back of your neck and shoulders, all you could do from this angle was grind back against him.

“Look at you, acting like a tease one minute and then whining for my cock the next.” You felt him pull your shorts and underwear down in one quick motion. He rubbed his length through your folds, gathering your slick and cursing as your thighs squeezed him. “Are you a tease or a whore? You can’t be both.” The friction had your brain whirring, you thought you would explode if he left you empty any longer.

”Wh-whore...”

”What?” He pressed the head into you.

”I’m a whore!”

Kageyama sheathed himself in you, the stretch was breathtaking and he slid in deep with how wet you were. He pulled you flush to him and growled in your ear. “You’re _my_ whore.” Teeth sunk into you shoulder and he snapped his hips so hard your feet almost left the floor. He pumped into you like a man possessed and soon you were coming undone.

”Tobio! Oh god, s-so-o good!”

You were putty in his hands, head back, mouth agape as your pussy tried its best to suck him in. Without warning he pulled out and spun you around, lifting you to sit on the counter.

“So you get to cum but you tease me?” He scowled.

You gave him a mischievous smile and pulled him in with your legs around his waist.

”Brat.” He spat and slammed him cock back into you.

You felt no shame at how loud you moaned, you wanted this man to know exactly how good he was making you feel. You licked a long line up his neck and nibbled at his earlobe, his thrusts picked up speed again and the pressure started building back up inside you. Kageyama took your hand and sucked a pink spot into the delicate skin on the inside of your wrist.

”I want everyone to see these, you’re not allowed to cover them.”

”Yes, sir.” You purred with a grin, you couldn’t believe how much you lucked out with this one.

”Every dumbass you bring home from the bar is going to know you’ve been fucked better then they could ever manage.” He snaked a hand down and started rubbing at your clit, calloused fingers sent tension through your whole body. “Gonna—gonna mark your pussy too.”

”F-fuck, Kageyama, I’m—!”

You couldn’t finish your sentence, your orgasm hit you so suddenly all you could do was bury your face in his neck. His nails dug so hard into your back it made your eyes water. You babbled muffled nonsense against his hot skin as he fucked you through your high.

”Mark my pussy, please! Please! K-Kageyama, carve your name into my cunt!”

That sent him flying into his own release, his hips stuttered as he came deep inside you with a grunt. “My whore. _Mine_.”

You kept your head rested on his shoulder as he caught his breath and pulled out then reached for some napkins, your body felt like mush and the reality of the situation was setting in. As you cleaned yourself up you realized that once again you would have to be the one to start the conversation.

”Kags... Did we just fuck this up completely?” You asked, too exhausted to word it more eloquently.

He looked more then a little conflicted. “Maybe.” He chewed his lip in thought, eyes averted. “Maybe we can just continue being roommates a-and just...”

”Fuck on the kitchen counter occasionally?”

”Well I wasn’t going to phrase it like _that!_ ” His face was beet red. “But yeah, I guess! In a casual way!”

The things you had said to each other in the heat of the moment flitted through your mind.

”Okay, casual.”

With the most nonchalant smile you could muster you hopped off the counter and headed for a nice steamy shower. Just a glance in the mirror had you doing a double take. Territorial reds and purples stamped your entire upper body, teeth marks almost breaking the skin made it look like you had been attacked by the cast of Twilight. Turning around, you winced at the scratches down the length of your back and across your hips.

Screw casual, just wait and see what he was going to look like once you got your revenge. It wasn’t going to be a relaxing weekend after all. 


	21. Wax Play - Bokuto x Akaashi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I pitch to you an idea........ dominant Akaashi.  
> This was originally going to be Akaashi x reader but my bokuaka side overpowers all. It ended up being weirdly fluffy too haha

There was something about seeing someone so strong, someone who normally dominated every conversation and court he was in, totally at his mercy that drove Akaashi wild. It was rare of the introverted man to take control but when he did he took it all. His relationship with his former captain had turned sexual only recently so this was the older man’s first time experiencing this other side of him. Despite the gag in his mouth Bokuto still made muffled sounds as if he would understand him perfectly. Akaashi couldn’t hold back the twitch that threatened to turn his lips into a smile, not that it would have been noticed through the silk blindfold. Teal eyes traced the lines of his thick biceps bound above his head then down his chest and abs, god he was flawless. If Akaashi didn’t know just how hard his partner worked for that body he would’ve felt it was unfair. Regardless, he would never tire of looking at him.

Bokuto whined impatiently at the silence, precum leaked from his throbbing cock and dribbled down to the ring fitted snuggly around the base. Akaashi tutted calmly.

”Koutarou, I haven’t even touched you yet.” Another whine and the spiker tilted his head like a curious puppy. “Would you like me to touch you?”

He’d never seen anyone nod so zealously, he decided to give him what he wanted if even just to spare his brain from being further rattled. Muscular thighs squirmed under his graceful hand, he ran a single finger up his length and gathered some of the sticky liquid. Pulling the gag from his boyfriend’s mouth, he held the digit to his lips.

”Kaashiiii...” Bokuto slurred and sucked obediently.

”Kou, I’ll forgive your first slip, but do it again and I won’t be as pardoning.”

”Sowy, Mashter.” He mumbled around the finger massaging at his tongue.

”You want to be a good boy for me, don’t you?”

”Mhmm...”

Drool trickled over the corner of his mouth and Akaashi’s pants strained at the beautiful sight. He adjusted the ball gag back between his swollen lips and turned to get the candles from his nightstand, the neon yellow very low burning ones he bought just for Bokuto’s first time experimenting with this sort of thing. Akaashi was incredibly thankful for his great self control right now, he lit the wick and rubbed gently at the larger man’s torso while it burnt down.

”Ready, Koutarou?”

He gave a swift nod and exhaled heavily out his nose.

Akaashi tipped the candle and the first few drops landed on his right pectoral. He tensed and arched his back, the inky haired man gave him a moment before dripping more onto his stomach. The way the wax contoured his abs then spilled down his sides and dried in a perfect teardrop shape was the most elegant thing he had ever seen. He wanted to paint his entire body with this pattern.

Bokuto trembled as the smouldering sensations oozed across his rib cage, joining with the layer of sweat quickly forming over his skin.

”You’re doing so well, so amazing.” Akaashi’s voice was hoarse with arrousal.

The praise made his cock twitch agonizingly, he tried to grind the tip against Akaashi’s arm desperately.

”Hm? I’ll give you attention when I’m finished, be patient.”

With his stomach and chest sufficiently coated he moved down to his thighs, dripping wax from just above his knees. It flowed along the tender flesh of his inner thighs and he bucked his hips nervously as it dried just before reaching his crotch. The heat was sweltering and he flinched at every drop now.

”Koutarou, how are you feeling?”

Shaky knuckles tapped twice on the headboard behind him and Akaashi immediately blew out the candle. Two knocks signaled yellow. The younger man unlatched the gag and removed it completely, followed by the blindfold. Bokuto’s round eyes were clouded and teary, he held his face in his hands and stroked his cheeks soothingly.

He sniffled. “‘M sorry, Kei... I wanted to be good for you.”

Under different circumstances Akaashi may have laughed, this man was always pushing himself so hard, even now. He kissed him sweetly on the forehead. “You don’t have to pretend for my sake, Kou, you’re already the best boyfriend I could ever ask for.”

Bokuto’s eyes widened and he sputtered loudly. “I wasn’t pretending! It was so hot—literally.”

Akaashi rolled his eyes, at least his playful demeanour was back.

“It was just so intense, so much. I feel like I’m gonna explode.”

He considered his words and leaned in to meet his lips, their tongues tangled and a rumbling moan vibrated through Bokuto. He pulled away, both their faces red and breathing heavy.

”Master...”

A darkness fell over Akaashi’s eyes at the title and he stepped back to strip out of his clothes. Avian like eyes roamed his toned body hungrily as he pulled a small bottle of lube out of the nightstand drawer. He crawled into Bokuto’s lap and bent over, facing his wax peppered legs. He reached behind him and started working a finger into himself.

”Fuck...” The grey haired man groaned at the view and unconsciously pulled on his wrist restraints, the urge to touch his partner too strong.

Akaashi rested his face against’s the other man’s knee and added a second then third finger, thrusting in and out at a rigorous pace. He bit his bottom lip to keep the sounds in as he tried to prep himself as quickly as possible. His seemingly eternal patience was finally wearing thin. Dick impossibly hard now, he backed up and faced his boyfriend. Bokuto’s pupils were blown out with lust and his fair skin was flushed magenta over his ears and shoulders.

”So beautiful, Koutarou...” He breathed.

The athlete squirmed under him. “God, please— _please_ , Master!”

”I need one more thing from you.”

”Anything!” He gasped out when Akaashi teased his head against his lubed hole. He lit the candle again and held it precariously over the bound man’s nipple. “Ah! Shit—!” He hissed when droplets made contact with the sensitive bud, eyes rolling back in twisted pleasure. Once it was completely covered he moved to the next, Bokuto threw his head back with a yelp that was music to Akaashi’s ears.

”You’ve been perfect tonight, baby.” The dom purred. Bokuto whined at the rare pet name. “I’ll give you a reward.”

He removed the cock ring and began to sink down on his length, reducing Bokuto to a moaning mess under him. Akaashi couldn’t help but shudder, he was so thick it felt like his insides were moulding around him.

”F-fuck, Master, ride my cock.”

The dark haired man shot him a look and firmly slapped the outside of his thigh.

”Hngh! Ride my cock, please?”

He settled his full length inside him and paused. “Don’t give me attitude, you won’t enjoy the punishment.”

”Please, I’m sorry, Master—ah!”

Akaashi cut him off with another harsh smack to the thigh. He lifted himself and dropped back down, clenching around his girth. Stars exploded in his vision, composure finally slipping as his lips parted in a soft moan. He ground his hips sensually, earning a lustful expression from his sub, and allowed himself to adjust more comfortably.

”You f-fill me up so well, Koutarou. It’s exquisite.”

The praise made Bokuto blush an even darker shade of pink. He leaned his face against his sore arm, the effort of keeping his head up was just too much right now. Akaashi picked up the pace, his breathing grew laboured and eyes glazed as he chased his high. A ragged gasp tore from his throat when the head of Bokuto’s cock roughly prodded his prostate. His soft thighs trembled in pleasure as he continued to angle his hips to hit that spot.

The electric yellow wax began to crack over his tensed abs. He pulled at his bindings once again, eager to touch the younger man on his lap.

“M-Master! I’m s-so—!”

Akaashi grinned devilishly down at him.

”Not yet, Koutarou...”

He groaned and threw his head back into the pillow. Precum seeped from Akaashi’s length, he wrapped a hand around the base and pumped himself in time with his movements on Bokuto. His release was nearing closer and he decided they had both waited long enough.

”So obedient for me tonight, so good.” His satin voice drove Bokuto crazy and he moaned lewdly in response. Lifting off of him completely, Akaashi held both their lengths in one large hand and stroked them rapidly.

”Cum with me, Kou.”

The dam burst instantly and the spiky haired man cried out in ecstasy. Ropes of white splattered the brightly coloured wax as he finished on his own stomach. The erotic image was enough to send Akaashi there too and he came with a low moan, his own seed mixing with everything else on Bokuto’s fucked out body.

Emerald eyes locked with gold ones as they both struggled to catch their breath. Akaashi leaned forward and took Bokuto’s face in his hands and kissed him fondly.

“I love you so much.” He whispered into his mouth.

Bokuto just whined. “Agaashiii... Wanna touch you...” He chuckled and went to remove his bindings. Immediately he was pulled into a tight hug. They stayed like that for several minutes with Akaashi murmuring sweet affirmations against his prickly hair until he had to pull away to begin clean up.

”Would you like tea?” He asked when he was finished.

”Just water—wait! Do you still have that leftover pizza from yesterday?”

Akaashi nodded with a small smile and chose to overlook his ‘no food in bed’ rule just this once.

”You were so sexy, Keiji, all aggressive like that!” Bokuto raved as they lay in bed together.

”Koutarou, please, you’re making a mess.” He pretended to adjust his glasses to hide how red his face was.

His boyfriend just laughed. “Don’t act all shy, I’ve seen your perverted side now.” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

”I seem to recall you enjoying it too.” He replied defensively.

”Oh I did, we will definitely be doing that again. I wanna see more of Master Akaashi.”

He buried his burning face in his hands but Bokuto just wrapped his arms around him. “How do you just say these things so easily?” He mumbled, “I am glad... that you liked it so much.” He felt as if he had shown his most intimate inner self to him and he not only accepted it but wanted to see more.

”Plus,” Bokuto started. “I love getting pampered by you after.”

Akaashi pursed his lips. “I’m still going to make you wash the sheets if you get crumbs everywhere. This is why I had a towel laid out before...” He picked a piece of mozzarella from the corner of the larger man’s mouth, Bokuto swooped in and licked it off his finger. Before Akaashi had a chance to complain his response was swallowed by a messy kiss.


	22. Breeding - Daichi x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too tired to proof read:’)  
> Definitely one of the softer scenes I’ve written cause next chapter is.......yeah....  
> Uhm warning for a tiiiiiny bit of degradation and one use of b**** but in like a female dog way sorta?  
> Also daddy kink

You stretched out on the patio of your beachside hotel room, trying your best to soak up as much sun as possible on the last day of your honeymoon. The last two weeks had truly been the definition of wedded bliss and you were anything but eager to go back to your everyday life. You didn’t even bother looking up at the sound of approaching footsteps and your fiancé—er, husband’s familiar voice.

”Do you have sunscreen on? You look hot.”

A sly grin parted your lips. “You’re not too bad yourself.”

Without looking you just _knew_ he was rolling his eyes as he crouched down and started rubbing lotion on your bare back. This is why you married this man, among other things.

”I can’t believe we have to leave tomorrow.” You whined, “Home will be so boring compared to this.”

”Mhmm.”

A thought tugged at the edge of your mind, one you had been debating bringing up all week. Your shoulders tensed ever so slightly and you shifted your weight.

”What’s on your mind?” Daichi interrupted your buzzing brain.

”What? How do you do that?!”

He chuckled. “I just know you too well.”

”I feel bad for the criminals you interrogate. Daichi the mind reader.”

He pinched your sides playfully, making you yelp. “Don’t make me resort to torture tactics.”

You sat up to meet his chocolate eyes and your smile faded, unsure of how he would react. Ever patient, he waited for you to gather your thoughts.

After a minute or so or chewing your lips nervously, you spoke.

”It’s gonna be so boring back at home. But maybe it doesn’t have to be...”

The brunette quirked an eyebrow at your vague statement, apparently unable to read your mind this time. “What do you mean?”

You took a deep breath and decided to just come out with it.

”I know we’ve talked about this plenty, although we never had any sort of timeline, but now that we’re married I don’t see any reason to hold off—“

”Honey, slow down, what—“

”I think we should have a baby!” You blurted ungracefully.

Daichi froze, mouth agape, eyes wide. Oh god, you had broken him.

”B-babe?” Nothing. “Babe, are you good?”

Slowly, he blinked himself back into reality and looked at you. Umber eyes burned into yours and you suddenly felt a heavy tension between you two. The air felt thick, it surprised you how quickly his presence changed but you never had a chance to react before lips mashed against yours. Smooth and citrusy like the fresh squeezed orange juice you both had been drinking with breakfast earlier.

” _Yes_.” He managed to say when he came up for air. “Let’s have a baby.”

”You don’t think it’s too soon?”

He shook his head resolutely. “I’ve wanted a family with you since the moment we met.”

Your heart skipped a beat as he kissed you even more passionately. Daichi crawled forward until you were forced onto your back with him on top of you, one hand gently on the back of your neck to keep you connected to him as he licked into your mouth excitedly. Heat flushed up through your body, settling in your head and making you feel dizzy. He moved down to suckle at your jaw and your neck below your ear and you squeaked a little in surprise.

”Daichi... Someone could see us.”

He pulled your bikini top up, watching hungrily as you’re breasts bounced free, then took a sensitive nipple into his mouth.

”I don’t care right now.”

Your moans grew more and more lewd as he lapped at your breast, he wasn’t usually this aggressive but you’d be lying if you said it wasn’t completely turning you on. He made his way down to your stomach, leaving wet kisses in his wake. Pausing, he looked up into your eyes.

”I’m going to put a baby in here.”

Your face burned crimson at his directness and he took the opportunity to yank down your swim suit bottoms and toss them aside.

Daichi normally was fairly gently and liked to take his time but today there was a desperation about him as he latched his lips around your clit and sucked hard. One hand shot to your mouth to silence the fervent whine you let out and the other gripped his hair tightly. That amazing tongue dipped between your folds and licked into your entrance excitedly.

”Daichiiii...” Your tried your best to keep your voice low as the tip of his nose nuzzled at your clit. Looking around, you didn’t see anyone else on their patios but it was still the middle of the day and someone could easily come outside.

He brought his attention back to your little bundle of nerves, giving small kitten licks that robbed the air straight from your lungs. Two long fingers massaged their way inside of you and curled into your most sensitive spot. You found yourself caring less and less about getting caught as the pressure rapidly built in your lower body. He sped up his pace when you started grinding against him, coating his face in your juices. Thighs squeezed his head as your chased your release, he used his other hand to wrap around your hips and pull you up to him until you were balancing on your shoulder blades. Dark eyes focused in on your flushed expression, the pure desire in them threw you vehemently over the edge.

”I’m—ngh, _ah! F-fuck!_ ”

Pleasure shot through your entire body, you squeezed your eyes shut and let your mouth hang open shamelessly while you whimpered in his grasp. He scissored his fingers and continued to circle your clit, not showing any signs of letting up.

”Daichi! D-Dai—ohmygod—!” You hissed his name and tried to pull away but he held you to him. Another waved rolled through you and you clasped both hands over your mouth to cover all the lusty sounds that were escaping beyond your control. Your back arched and trembled as he finally eased up then began pressing tender kisses to your inner thighs.

”That was...intense...”

He hummed contentedly and pulled his thin t-shirt off over his head. “Our chances are better if you cum.”

”Well, goal achieved. Is that actually proven?”

Daichi offered you a sheepish smile, he took his painfully erect cock out of the shorts that were doing little to nothing to hide how arroused he was. Your gaze wandered down to the pearl of precum sliding over his head and you bit your bottom lip. The thought of having him completely bare inside of you was thrilling, your need to be stuffed full was overwhelming.

”It can’t hurt, can it?”

He slid easily into your fluttering warmth, you swore under your breath at the overstimulation. After a quick moment of adjustment he began languid thrusts, each one hitting so incredibly deep inside you.

Your husband pressed a palm down bellow your navel, the delicious pressure made everything feel tighter.

He groaned, low and primal. “I’m gonna breed you until your nice and round with my kid.”

”Oh god, Daichi!” Your eyes rolled back when he bumped your cervix, he was like another person right now and it was so damn hot. The brunette picked your legs up and folded them against your chest then started rutting quickly into you.

”That’s all you want, isn’t it? You want my cum deep inside your womb, greedy for it.”

”Y-yes! Yes, Daddy, pl-please fill me!” The name just slipped out, you hadn’t meant to say it. Daichi’s eyes widened for a split second before he swooped down and captured your lips in a frantic kiss.

”Call me that again.” He growled into your mouth.

”Daddy!” You gasped and gushed around his now jackhammering cock. “D-Daddy, fuck my womb, _pleeease..._ ”

His sweaty forehead rested on yours as he granted your wish. It felt like he was trying to split you in half with every snap of his hips and the ache in the back of your thighs from your position just added to the sensations. Hot breath on your face made you shudder, he was resting his full weight on you, pumping into you as _deep_ as possible.

”I want to carry your kid, Daddy. Please—haah... g-give me every drop of your seed...” Your voice was barely above a whisper as you neared another orgasm.

”H-holy shit...” Daichi grunted, you could tell he was getting close too. “You’re so sexy, god, I’m gonna fill you everyday till your belly’s big. _Fuck—!_ ”

His words threw you headfirst into euphoria. The moan that left your throat was so unabashedly loud that Daichi had to cover your mouth with his own to avoid attracting even more attention to your activities. Your cunt spasmed around his girth as you desperately held him to you.

He just continued to mutter filth into your ear once he broke the kiss. “Moaning like a bitch in heat, you were _made_ to bare my children.” Any possible reply left your brain, his tone was absolutely feral and you could only nod. “Made to breed, m-made to hold my cum.” One more harsh thrust and you felt warmth flood you, it felt like it was heating you from the inside out and you craved more.

Daichi collapsed on top of you, head buried in your neck, trembling arm keeping part of his weight at bay for your comfort. He stayed like that, keeping his seed plugged inside your soaked hole, until he felt himself begin to soften. When he sat up you saw the mortified expression on his face.

”I don’t know what came over me...”

You chuckled and sat up slightly, you fixed your bikini top then took his hand.

”Daichi, that was the hottest thing I’ve ever experienced.”

“I wasn’t too mean, was I?”

Your heart felt unbelievably full as he fussed with your tousled hair and retrieved the bottom half of your swim suit.

”You were perfect, baby.”

You glanced around, it was still all clear but you had been too caught up in the moment to notice if anyone had been around. The man gave an airy laugh and ran a hand through his cropped hair.

”I think it’s safe to say I discovered a new kink of mine. Two, actually.”

You couldn’t help but smile, he was too cute.

”That goes for both of us. Now get your butt inside, I don’t want to keep quiet this time.”

Daichi raised an eyebrow in a silent question.

”You can’t speak to me the way you did and be finished after just one round, _Daddy._ ”

That primal look crept back onto his handsome face and he picked you up bridal style.

”Of course not, baby girl.”


End file.
